Lazos Rotos
by monica.151
Summary: Itachi creía conocer a sasuke, pero la vida le demostrara lo equivocado que puede estar cuando las acciones de sasuke no parecen tener lógica. ¿Podrán mantenerse los lazos a pesar de las traiciones y mentiras? Itachi está por descubrirlo, pero avanza contra reloj.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva escribiendo historias por lo que talvez esta no sea muy buena, pero si te tomas un tiempo para leerla me harás muy feliz. Esta historia comienza cuando se enteran de la muerte de orochimaru y van detrás de itachi. A partir de ese punto la historia tiene un giro de 180 grados por lo que espero que les guste y si tiene alguna sugerencia o critica será bienvenida.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Bueno no crea que sea necesario, pero para lo que no saben Naruto no me pertenece.

…..

CAPITULO 1

HERMANOS

" _El poder es algo que muchos buscan, pero si para conseguirlo necesitas romper tus lazos, ¿Qué se vuelve más importante?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __eres una deshonra para el clan_ grito el hombre._

 _El niño tenía la mira en el suelo, con una mano trataba de cubrir una herida en su otro brazo, pero la sangre no parecía tener intenciones de parar._

 __yo…_ el niño no sabía que decir las palabras estaban en su garganta y temía que si pronunciaba algo las lágrimas fueran las primeras en mostrarse y no quería decepcionar más al hombre que estaba delante de él._

 __si planeas rendirte sin pelear, no deberías tratar de ser un ninja_ declaro duramente el hombre sin esconder la rabia que le provocaba aquella situación._

 __yo sé que puede ser fuerte_ declaro el niño con la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún tenía._

 __la fuerza no define al ninja, lo hacen sus acciones y las tuyas fueron muy cobardes_ por unos minutos el silencio reino entre aquello dos, el hombre miro hacia lo más lejano del bosque y apretó sus puños, él era un ninja y haría que sus acciones hablaran, la aldea de la hoja pagaría caro lo que estaba haciendo._

 _._

 _._

 __GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO_ era la primera técnica que le enseñaba su padre y la había practicado mucho para este momento, podía sentir la mirada fría detrás de su espalda, pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz de poder tener un poco de su atención, el hombre pocas veces le dirigía la palabra o incluso una mirada además de que ser el líder del clan sin duda demandaba mucho tiempo es por ello que el valoraba el poco tiempo que le brindaba. Se mantenía nervioso a la espera de sus resultados, el hombre simplemente guardo silencio para lo que parecía una eternidad._

 __bien, aunque supongo que nunca serás igual que él_ sasuke apretó sus puños ante su respuesta, pero no le dejaría saber sus emociones no cuando aún tenía que demostrarle que en verdad podía ser un ninja capaz._

 __sasuke, veo que has comenzado a entrenar_ menciono el ninja joven, un prodigio para cualquiera que preguntara, el orgullo del clan y su querido hermano mayor. Había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que lo vio ya que había estado en una misión fuera de la aldea, sin embargo, no se acercó talvez para no interrumpir demasiado. Con un movimiento involuntario llevo su mano derecha a su hombro y la apretó, en los ojos de su padre pudo notar una advertencia, pero de igual forma el nunca diría nada porque en el fondo no soportaría ver una mirada de decepción por lo menos no de él._

 __hola hermano_ saludo efusivamente, después de una mirada de aprobación se fue. Sasuke contemplo por unos segundos la espalada de su hermano, una espalda que siempre le había gustado mirar, sabía que algún día ya no vería más esa espalda porque él estaría a lado para voltear y ver su rostro, si esa era una de sus metas poder caminar a lado de su querido hermano._

.

.

.

El clima había sido bueno en esos días, el calor era bueno, pero sin llegar a ser intenso y el aire soplaba lento tan lento que era como si te susurrara en el oído, si, en definitiva, los días habían sido buenos, a pesar de las peleas el clima siempre parecía jugar a su favor, después de una larga lucha el sol se asomaba para calentar un poco el alma y dar nuevas y renovadas energías. Pero hoy toda parecía ir en contra.

Inmediatamente después de recibir la noticia de la muerte de orochimaru se había formado un grupo especial para capturar a Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de sasuke y la razón de todo su odio. sasuke estaba detrás de itachi para conseguir su venganza se sabe que viaja solo, pero si ellos lograban llegar antes podrían detener una batalla que no terminaría muy bien. El mejor equipo de rastreo estaba con ellos, el equipo ocho había logrado encontrar una pista de sasuke y aunque se armó una gran confusión pronto pudieron encontrar el camino correcto. Nunca salieron del país del fuego, por lo que a hora estaban adentrándose en un pequeño bosque, a naruto el camino le parecía familiar pero no se detuvo a pesar el porqué de ello. Por desgracia el tiempo no parecía estar a su favor y una gran lluvia comenzó a caer sobre los ninjas, era como si el propio cielo augurara un mal presagio y estuviera advirtiendo de ello. Pero nadie parecía querer escuchar, la lluvia se vio más fuerte provocando que la desesperación del ninja naranja aumentara y comenzara a alejarse de sus compañeros permitiendo que la espesura del bosque lo succionara para perderlo entre sus caminos.

No sabía si era el lugar o su nerviosismo, pero naruto se sentía torpe y lo decía porque con esta era la tercera vez que resbalaba de una rama cayendo en un charco, cualquier que lo viera no podría distinguir el color naranja que siempre lo señalaba. Tal vez era la lluvia que no paraba de caer, pero de igual forma naruto no le prestó atención porque tenía un lugar al cual llegar y aunque tuviera que arrastrarse el llegaría a su destino. Con un poco más de determinación se levantó de nuevo y comenzó su recorrido, la lluvia calmó un poco permitiéndole ver una pequeña mancha a unos cuantos metros por delante, era sasuke no había duda y con ello en mente apresuro más el paso.

_¡SASUKE!, DETENTE_ grito con todo el aire que tenía, sabiendo que el ninja por delante era capaz de escucharlo, pero como si su torpeza no pudiera ser mayor volvió a caer de una rama estampado su rostro contra un arbusto. Y nuevamente como la persona decidía que era se puso de pie, no dejaría escapar a su amigo estando tan cerca.

Cuando retomo su camino se encontró nuevamente con la espalda de su amigo, volvió a gritar tan fuerte que los mismos pájaros salieron de sus nidos. Pero en esta ocasión el ninja volteo permitiéndole ver su rostro, la mirada de ambos ninjas se cruzó por un breve segundo, segundo en el cual naruto fue capaz de percibir una mirada que nunca había visto y por lo cual no sabía cómo interpretar, pocas veces sasuke reflejaba algún sentimiento y las pocas veces que lo hacía eran sus ojos quienes lo delataban, pero en esta ocasión no podía ver las típicas emociones que conocía, y eso por alguna razón lo inquietaba mucho, provocando que su pecho se oprimiera y doliera como un pequeño aguijón que comienza a clavarse poco a poco haciendo el dolor cada vez más intenso.

Sin decir nada sasuke volvió a su recorrido, después de unos segundos más naruto logra salir de su aturdimiento y lanza un kunai que no llega a buen destino, como si su torpeza no pudiera ser peor vuelve a resbalar. Para cuando se incorpora no logra vislumbrar la espalda de sasuke, pero afortunadamente la lluvia parece querer darle una tregua. Naruto se levanta y comienza una vez más con su recorrido después de unos cuantos metros lograr alcanzarlo.

_¡SASUKE! DETENTE A HORA_ grita nuevamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, afortunadamente en esta ocasión sasuke para en seco y encara a naruto.

_¿Por qué continúas siguiéndome?_ cuestiono el ninja de cabellos negros, naruto no responde en seguida ya que la mirada de sasuke regresa a la misma que el recordaba una mirada vacía y llena de odio.

_tienes que detenerte, se lo que quieres, pero si vas solo no podrás lograrlo, sasuke no planeo detenerte, pero déjame ayudarte_ las palabras parecen agolparse una detrás de otra, pero esta podía ser la única oportunidad de hablar con él, de expresar sus temores y ofrecer su ayuda.

_es que acaso no lo entiendes naruto, esto es una venganza nada tiene que ver contigo o la aldea_ es pecto con enojo.

_SI, si tiene que ver conmigo porque tú eres mi amigo, porque tu vida está en riego por eso tiene que ver todo conmigo_

_no tengo ningún lazo contigo, no hay nada que nos una a ti y a mí, déjame solo tengo que vengar a mi familia_

_no puedo, no quiero hacerlo porque tú eres mi única familia, sasuke permíteme acompañarte estoy seguro que si peleamos juntos podremos derrotarlo_

_no pienso involucra a nadie, es una batalla que debo enfrentar solo si no lo hago nunca podré seguir con mi vida_ naruto gurda silencio por unos segundos, y es capaz de ver la desesperación en su amigo y sabe que es un lugar de donde no podrá alcanzarlo.

_no y no soy egoísta, pero si te dejo ir sé que me arrepentiré toda la vida y tú también lo aras_

_veo que nada puede hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero ya no tengo tiempo de seguir hablando_ hay un momento de silencio cubierto solo por el ruido de la lluvia, " _en qué momento empezó a llover de nuevo"_ se plantea naruto permitiendo que la lluvia lo calme un poco, pero solo en ese momento es capaz de sentir el peso de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido golpeado múltiples veces, además hasta a hora era consciente de que había estado jadeando y su pecho dolía por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. " _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de pie bajo el agua?"_ Parecía una eternidad, pero sabía que solo había una manera de traer a su amigo y sus manos se abrieron permitiendo que la sangre fluyera libremente no recordaba en qué momento las apretó, pero los dedos dolían, sin decir nada relajo su respiración y se preparó para la inminente batalla. Por su parte sasuke parecía imperturbable su semblante no cambio y su mirada se mantenía fija por un momento naruto se preguntó si estaba con vida, pero su respiración lenta demostraba que sí.

Cuando naruto dio el primer paso sus pies resbalaron y cayó al piso mojado, internamente se maldecía por ello, pero cuando trato de levantarse no pudo era como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, cuando levanto la vista para ver a sasuke este se mantenía en su misma posición su rostro sin ninguna clase de emoción, " _algo estaba mal"_ se dijo naruto pero en ese momento la visión comenzó a verse borrosa y solo pudo distinguir a un sasuke caminado adentrándose más en el bosque y minutos después ya no había nada.

El miedo y la desesperación comenzaron a invadirlo, con toda su voluntad volvió a ponerse de pie, pero cuando quiso avanzar el suelo fue quien lo recibió, ya no había nada que hacer poco a poco su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-al parecer llegamos tarde- a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de su maestro, quería gritarle que tenía que ir detrás de sasuke, pero su cuerpo no respondía y antes de que se diera cuenta todo se volvió negro y algo muy en el fondo dolía.

.

.

.

Una batalla solo se puede ganar con la cabeza fría, analizar al oponente buscando sus fuerzas y debilidades pero sin dejar de lado su propia fuerza, sasuke necesitaba ser realista si quería tener una pequeña posibilidad de ganar, si comparaba la fuerza era seguro que su hermano estaba muy por encima de él, incluso en ingenio y experiencia itachi tenía toda la ventaja, cualquiera diría que esta batalla era suicidio, pero sasuke no planeaba renunciar aunque sus posibilidades fueran casi nulas, " _la fuerza no define al ninja, lo hacen sus acciones"_ hace tiempo su padre le dijo esas palabras, palabras que gravo fuertemente dentro de sí y que desde ese día se convirtieron en parte fundamental de su vida.

Hoy nuevamente apostaría por ello y lucharía con todo su ingenio y voluntad, había un objetivo y no planeaba renunciar a ello aun si no tuviera ninguna posibilidad, quien sabe a veces conocer todas las cartas del enemigo puede hacer la diferencia entre ganar o perder.

Sasuke respiro profundamente y se adentró al templo donde sabía que su hermano lo estaba esperando, en el lugar solo se podía escuchar el sonido hueco de sus pisadas que fácilmente delataban su ubicación, pero sabía que su hermano lo esperaría tranquilamente en lo más profundo del templo. Al final ha esto se reducía su familia a una confrontación entre los últimos sobrevivientes de uno de los clanes más poderosos.

Itachi descansaba en una silla en lo que parecía un enorme salón, conocía de la presencia de su tonto hermano menor mucho antes de que entrara al templo, de pronto sasuke se hizo presente su semblante era serio, pero extrañamente tranquilo si algo sabia itachi era que sasuke pocas veces podía ser impredecible y esta era una de esas veces.

_¿Qué vez con ese sharingan tuyo?_

_con estos ojos hay una cosa que veo claramente, itachi veo tu muerte_

_entonces_ en una fracción de segundo itachi se materializo a un costado de sasuke dándole poco tiempo para reaccionar _entonces intenta hacerla realidad_ un golpe detrás de otro, ambos ninjas eran precisos y con sus movimientos analizaban a su oponente como una plática ahogada por el ruido del metal chocando entre sí.

Sasuke realiza su chidori técnica que hace que itachi retroceda y por lo mismo sea interceptado en el camino para ser atravesado por la espada de su hermano menor.

_finalmente, itachi hay algo que quiero preguntarte_ declara sasuke, pero itachi señala para la silla donde antes había estado dejando ver a un itachi en la misma posición, " _genjutsu"_ es lo que concluye sasuke sin permitirse perder la tranquilidad, el genjutsu era una de las especialidades de itachi no predecir que atacaría con algo como eso sería un error de su parte.

_¿Qué quieres saber, todavía no termina, pero puedo escuchar?_ para cuando termina de pronunciar esas palabras sasuke se encuentra atrás atravesando nuevamente su pecho con la espada.

_el dolor en tu pecho no terminara hasta que medes una respuesta correcta_

_así que evitaste penetrar un área critica intencionalmente_

_esa tercera persona, ¿Quién es el otro usuario del sharingan?, Después de que te mate, él sigue en la lista_ uno de sus objetivos era el de llenar todas las lagunas que tenía acerca de esa noche, itachi era fuerte pero incluso el solo no podría haberse enfrentado a todo el clan.

_¿matarlo?_ cuestiono itachi.

_¿Quién es?_ volvió a preguntar sasuke.

_Uchiha Madara_ " _uchiha madara"_ se repitió mentalmente sasuke, esta no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre el zorro dentro del cuerpo de naruto lo menciono en aquella ocasión comparándolo con madara.

_uno de los padres fundadores de konoha y la primera persona en despertar el mangekyou sharingan_ concluyo itachi.

_si en verdad fue madara, entonces él habría estado muerto hace mucho tiempo, ¡¿te estas burlando de mí?!_ replico sasuke con un sinfín de cuestionamientos en su mente, pero gurdo silencio esperando las palabras de su hermano.

_que madara esté muerto es tu propia suposición conveniente, y tu una vez estuviste bajo la impresión de yo era un afectuoso hermano mayor, yo fingí continuamente ser el hermano que deseabas para medir tu capacidad_ esas habían sido las mismas palabras que le menciono aquella noche, pero sasuke siempre tuvo sus dudas, en aquel momento el dolor y la rabia lo habían cejado, pero fueron muchos años los que tuvo para meditar y analizar, la escena que itachi le había implantado en su cabeza siempre estuvo presente aun en la actualidad pero aquella noche la imagen que vio al momento de encontrar a sus padres también fue grabada en su memoria y era donde las cosas no parecían encajar, primero su padre quien era el líder del clan y el hombre más fuerte pero sobre todo un usuario del mangekyou sharingan los únicos ojos capaz de rivalizar con la fuerza de su hermano y a pesar de ello cuando recordaba su cuerpo no era capaz de notar heridas defensivas y no podía creer que su hermano lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa lo que dejaba solo una conclusión su padre se había dejado matar la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, itachi fingió ser un buen hermano pero también fingió ser un buen hijo, pero a pesar de saber eso no podía entender como alguien podía ser capaz de engañar tan bien, ¿Cómo finges emociones que no tienes?, pero a pesar de todas las dudas que sentía no expreso ninguna no era el momento tenía que escuchar todo lo que su hermano pudiera decir y después de ello tal vez podría dar respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas.

_¿Qué fui yo para ti? la noche en que sucedió, yo era tan joven que tuve que pretender que era solo una pesadilla, quería creer que todo era un horrible genjutsu, ¡pero no cabía duda de que fue realidad!_ otro genjutsu fue roto y sasuke dirigió un chidori a la altura de la cabeza de itachi.

_sigues tan presumido como siempre, eres claramente fuerte, pero aun careces de los mismos ojos que yo. Así que no pudiste matar a tu mejor amigo, ¿cierto?_

_itachi, ¿hasta dónde es capaz de mirar ese mangekyou sharingan del que tanto estas orgulloso?_

_estas muy seguro de ti mismo, estos ojos soy muy únicos, desde el primer momento en que los despiertas comienza un lento descenso hacia la oscuridad, el caleidoscopio eventualmente perderá su luz_

_¿una pérdida de visión entonces?_ algunas respuestas comenzaban a llegar.

_supongo que leíste las tablas de las que te conté en el escondite secreto del clan_

_¿Quién demonios es madara?_ volvió a cuestionar, tenía que aprovechar este momento ya que su hermano parecía estar dispuesto a contestar sus preguntas.

_es el primer hombre en domar al kyuubi con sus ojos, es un hombre inmortal, mi cómplice y mi mentor- " _el poder para domar al kyuubi_ " sasuke comprendía un poco esta parte ya que gracias a su sharingan fue capaz de ver al zorro dentro de naruto, pero era interesante saber que también podría dominarlo.

_¿hay algo más?_

_uchiha madara y su hermano menor eran reconocidos por sus habilidades ambos tenías el sharingan y después de matar a sus seres más cercanos obtuvieron el mangekyou sharingan. Esta fue una hazaña que ningún miembro del clan uchiha había logrado conseguir antes. Entonces sucedió lo inesperado. Madara empezó a perder su luz. Este es el destino de todos los que obtienen el mangekyou sharingan a cambio de un gran poder el usuario termina sellando sus ojos, privándose así mismo para siempre de la luz, cayó en la desesperación y finalmente, después de ser poseído por sus ojos, alcanzo una nueva luz. Madara obtuvo una nueva fuente de luz al arrebatar los ojos de su hermano, aunque esta vez su luz nuca se desvanecería, era un mangekyou sharingan eterno. Al intercambiar de huésped, los ojos del hermano mayor encontraron una nueva fuente de luz eterna y esta es la verdad sobre la historia de nuestro clan. Utilizando este poder, madara pronto tomo control sobre todos los clanes que encontraba. Después formo una alianza con el clan senju del bosque, sin embargo, madara y el líder senju más tarde conocido como el primer hokage, empezaron a pelearse sobre cómo deberían ser dirigida su nueva aldea. A pesar de haber perdido el poder del control, se mantenía con vida y en buen estado. Como sus ojos y el poder que poseía formo una nueva organización, akatsuki y se ocultó entre las sombras. El ataque a konoha hace dieciséis años que fue causado por el kyuubi fue obra de madara, pero sus planes fueron arruinados nuevamente, esta vez por el cuarto hokage. El madara de hoy no es nada más que un patético caparazón de su antiguo ser. Ya no es un hombre que pueda mantener el título del "más fuerte" entre los uchiha, ¡la única persona que puede superarlo y conseguir la verdadera inmortalidad soy yo!, ¡sasuke! Tú te convertirás en mi nueva luz, por décadas los uchihas mataron a sus amigos para obtener el mangekyou sharingan y mataron a sus hermanos para hacer su poder eternamente, desde el momento en que naciste como un uchiha, estabas destinado a una vida manchada de sangre, ¡a hora enfréntame hermanito mío! Cosas como límites y capacidades serán destruidas para siempre, este es el lazo entre hermanos uchiha_

Sasuke no respondió nada al respecto en lugar de ello guardo cada palabra en su memoria, por su parte itachi reanudo sus ataques impidiendo que sasuke pudiera moverse y aprovechando la oportunidad para crear un clon que fue neutralizado por las serpientes de sasuke. Sin embargo, itachi nunca fue un oponente fácil cosas como aquellos golpes eran insignificantes ante sus capacidades por lo que en cuestión de segundos fue capaz de neutralizar a su hermano estampándolo en una pared para poder obtener por lo que estaba peleando.

Itachi tomo el primer ojo que le daría su nueva luz -por eso es que te dije, sino posees el mangekyou sharingan entonces no ere nada ante mí, a hora él otro- antes de que la mano de itachi alcanzara su objetivo sasuke libero chakra del sello de maldición logrando liberarse y no solo eso a pesar del dolor que sentía trato de mantener la calma y logro deshacer el tsukuyomi una técnica ilusoria muy recurrente de itachi, por lo que distinguir cuando estaba dentro de ella no fue difícil lo complicado fue romperla.

_¡¿tu… disipaste mi tsukuyomi?!_ expuso itachi un poco incrédulo habían sido muchas las personas a las que atrapo dentro de esta técnica muchas de ellas con un poder muy superior a su hermano y nunca se había encontrado con alguien capaz de liberarse por sí solo, sin duda como se dijo desde un principio, sasuke podía ser impredecible.

_te lo había dicho ya, puedes usar tus ojos tanto como quieras_ respondió sasuke lanzando una shuriken que termino por incrustarse en su pierna, si algo había quedado claro para sasuke era que su hermano estaba perdiendo la visión y el usaría esa carta a su favor. La pelea se intensificaba provocando que ambos salgan al techo para comenzar con una pelea de fuego que termina por ser neutralizada por las llamas negras del hermano mayor que logran alcanzar el cuerpo de sasuke. Por su parte el cuerpo del menor se desvanece consumido por las llamas, pero no sin antes liberar el cuerpo de sasuke como si mudara de piel algo muy similar a lo que hacen las serpientes; sasuke aprovecha este momento para preparar su último golpe ya que prácticamente se ha quedado sin chakra por lo que comienza a calentar la atmosfera con múltiples bolas de fuego.

_parece que ese último amaterasu te quito demasiado, creo que este ataque será el último_ menciono sasuke.

_estoy seguro de que sabes que el sharingan puede ver el chakra_

_es verdad estoy sin nada de chakra, sin embargo ¿de verdad pensaste que yo vendría aquí sin estar preparado?, tal como el amaterasu esta técnica será instantánea, ¡es imposible esquivarla! Con esta técnica el rayo caerá desde los cielos y todo lo que tengo que hacer es guiar su poder directamente a tu cráneo, el nombre de esta técnica es kiri_ sasuke estira su brazo y lo dirige exactamente al lugar donde se encuentra itachi una enorme luz lo cubre todo y el rayo se parte en dos cayendo uno no muy lejos del campo de batalla.

_¿se acabó?_ se cuestión mirando a itachi tirado en el suelo.

_esto fue lo que viste en tu visión de mi muerte_ respondió itachi poniéndose de pie _verdaderamente te has hecho más fuerte sasuke, déjame mostrarte la última carta de mi arsenal, ¡Susano!, sasuke ¡te has quedado sin técnicas?_ cuestiono el ninja cubierto por un enorme esqueleto que tenía un escudo y una enorme espada. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse ya que sintió una enorme punzada en su brazo _¡mierda!_ _me necesitas, ¿no es así, sasuke-kun?, ¡vamos desata mis poderes!_ " _orochimaru eres un maldito_ " pensó sasuke, si bien sasuke había matado a esa serpiente una parte de su poder se encontraba sellada en su hombro y sabía que una vez que se quedara sin chakra aprovecharía la situación para querer apoderarse de su cuerpo.

_conozco esta sensación, ¿la técnica de la serpiente de ocho cabezas de orochimaru?_ itachi observo como una serpiente blanca salía del cuello de su hermano, una de las cabezas se abrió mostrando a orochimaru _por fin te muestras_ esto era lo que tanto había esperado itachi poder liberar a sasuke de ese horrible poder, esta sería la última cosa que podría hacer por su querido hermano menor _bueno sasuke… ¿qué más tiene bajo la manga?_ pregunto activando la espada totsuka para atravesar a orochimaru sellándolo en un mundo ilusorio donde nunca podría liberarse.

_fin del camino sasuke, a hora tus ojos me pertenecen me asegurare de quitártelos lentamente_

Sasuke sentía miedo, un miedo que creyó haber sepultado hace mucho tiempo; cuando su hermano extrajo el primero ojo el dolor era insoportable itachi guardo el ojo en un pequeño frasco de vidrio. Durante toda la batalla solo había una cosa que sasuke quería entender, quería comprender las acciones de su hermano, sus deseos y metas y al final lo había logrado, sasuke entendía por lo que peleaba su hermano y aunque existían muchas dudas era clara la respuesta. Poder, una palabra corta pero que es capaz de mover naciones enteras, romper familias, destruir y traicionar amistades, el propio sasuke había formado parte de todo ese sistema, no, en realidad todos danzaban sobre una lucha similar, todo por conseguir un poco de poder.

_Poder, ¿Por qué necesitas tanto poder? Acaso ¿hay algo que quieras proteger?_ cuestiono sasuke mirando a su hermano con el único ojo que aun tenia, trataba de busca alguna respuesta, pero en el fondo sasuke conocía esa respuesta. La mano de itachi se extendió y arranco el otro ojo, dejándolo en completa oscuridad.

De pronto el dolor desapareció y antes de que abriera los ojos logro escuchar el golpeteo del agua y volvió a sentir las gotas frías sobre su rostro. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con el cuerpo de su hermano frente a él quien parecía estar congelado, aunque en realidad se encontraba dentro de un genjutsu. Porque una batalla es más fácil de ganar cuando se conocen todas las cartas del enemigo y en ello sasuke tenía ventaja.

Atacar al maestro de la ilusión con una ilusión era una apuesta prácticamente perdida, pero sasuke decidió apostar a perder ese siempre había sido su plan y desde un principio lo puso en práctica.

Un genjutsu se crea cuando un ninja extiende su flujo de chakra a través del sistema nervioso del adversario provocando una interrupción en sus sentidos, por lo que sasuke busco la manera de extender su flujo de chakra por medio del sonido, pero sabía que itachi era alguien muy listo por lo que busco la manera de hacerlo sin ser muy directo y logro encontrarla. El sistema nervioso del ser humano produce diferentes ondas cerebrales dependiendo de la activada que se esté realizado, las ondas beta se presentan cuando el cerebro tiene una activad intensa, las ondas alfa se presentan cuando hay escasa actividad cerebral el hecho que sean dos ondas diferentes no significa que no estén presentes solo que en un momento determinado una es más predomínate que la otra; el eco producido por sasuke tenía la frecuencia exacta para hacer resonancia con las ondas alfa haciendo que estas acumulara chakra que no sería detectado por el receptor dado que esa ondas no era las predominantes en el momento de la batalla, sin embargo cuando itachi considero ganada la batalla sus ondas alfa pasaron a ser las predominantes liberando el chakra en su sistema nervioso haciendo que itachi cayera en un genjutsu. Y la única razón por lo que fue capaz de lograrlo fue porque tenía el mangekyou sharingan los ojos de los que tanto hablaba su hermano, al final itachi estaba en lo cierto solo podía hacerle frente con unos ojos iguales a los suyos.

Sasuke lo aposto todo a un solo plan, sabía que su hermano nunca consideraría la existencia de su mangekyou sharingan si no alardeaba de ello, una carta bajo el brazo difícil de imaginar. De pronto el cuerpo de itachi tambaleaba, pero sasuke reacciono rápido para impedir un fuerte golpe, por unos momentos observo el cuerpo de su hermano recostado en el suelo pensando en su objetivo, sin embargo, un fuerte dolor llego al pecho de sasuke provocando que tosiera un poco de sangre y callera junto a su hermano, la batalla había terminado.

_creo que deberíamos terminar con esto pronto, la barrera no durara mucho tiempo y los ninjas de la hoja están cerca_ concluyeron dos personas de pie frente a los hermanos.

.

.

.

 _Hola, si llegaste hasta esta parte de verdad te agradezco que te tomes un tiempo para leer esta historia, además también quiero aclarar algunos puntos importantes que necesitas tomar en cuenta para seguir el hilo de la historia._

La herida que tiene sasuke dentro de la historia del pasado, el hecho de ocultársela a itachi y la presencia de su padre en todo esto.

Los síntomas de naruto y por qué parece reconocer el lugar.

La primera vez que se encuentra con sasuke.

" _la fuerza no define al ninja, lo hacen sus acciones"_ sasuke nuevamente aposto a esas palabras, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que el uso esa referencia?

Sasuke conoce todas las cartas de su hermano

Sasuke tiene el mangekyou sharingan, ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

¿Quiénes son esas dos personas del final?

 _Bien hagan sus apuestas._


	2. Lluvia sin Fin

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece.

No soy muy buena con los inicios así que en capítulos futuros tal vez me lo salte, pero siempre dejare una pequeña reseña al final así que comencemos.

{ _._._ }

 _ **[Lo extraño es que no sólo llueve afuera, otra lluvia enigmática**_

 _ **Y sin agua nos toma de sorpresa y de sorpresa llueve en el corazón, llueve en el alma.**_

 _ **_Mario Benedetti]**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo 2

 **UNA LLUVIA SIN FIN**

 _Sasuke, yo siempre supe que te sentías solo. Al principio, cuando me di cuenta que eras como yo me sentía aliviado y… me sentía feliz, quería de alguna manera ser tu amigo, pero… no decía nada. Tu hacías de todo y te volviste muy popular, a partir de ahí tu y yo fuimos muy diferentes. Y después de eso decidí que fueras mi rival, no quería perder ante ti. Yo intentaba supérate, pero al ver la diferencia me sentía tan avergonzado, incluso cuando estuvimos en equipo, siempre fue lo mismo. Pero yo era terco y nunca aceptaba la realidad. Yo realmente… quería ser como tú. Tu realmente eras mí inspiración. Por eso "_ _ **yo también quiero pelear contigo**_ _" esa vez me sentí realmente feliz, finalmente me aceptabas. Esa fue la primera vez que me dijiste eso. Pero, tu y yo sabíamos que no necesitábamos pelear con nuestros puños, aun cuando yo no quise admitirlo esa fue la manera como nos volvimos amigos. "_ _ **esto no es absurdo, para mi tu eres mi mejor amigo**_ _" pero tu… hablabas en serio a cerca de derrotarme y lo que me dijiste acerca de la amistad ¿es o no verdad?, quizás yo fui el único que pensó que tu… que tú eras mi amigo. En ese caso yo ¡fui un tonto! Sasuke, no quisiste ser ayudado, no lo sé, pero yo no quiero aceptar la realidad y saber que talvez fueron mis acciones las que terminaron por matar la última oportunidad._

.

.

.

Poco a poco naruto comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, al principio parecía desorientado pero una vez que recupero su estabilidad recordó ¿Por qué? Y ¿Para qué? Estaba en ese sitio, cuando levanto su mirada su rostro se encontró con el de Hinata también pudo distinguir a kakashi y a los demás _"¿Por qué todos parecían tan preocupados"_ se cuestionó el ninja rubio, pero en seguida puso en segundo plano sus cuestionamientos, tenía que alcanzar a sasuke, aunque " _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado?"._ Miro el cielo notando que la tarde-noche estaba a punto de llegar.

_naruto-kun ¿puedes levantarte? _ pregunta tímidamente Hinata, naruto logro ponerse de pie, el cuerpo ya no le pesaba.

_naruto a hora no hay tiempo de explicarte, pero tenemos que irnos, al parecer la pelea no es muy lejos de aquí_ declaro kakashi, naruto no podía pensar en otra cosa que, en llegar al campo de batalla, tenía que salvar a su amigo. Todos salieron del bosque dirigiéndose a una especia de ruinas desde donde se podían apreciar grandes llamas negras que lo rodeaban todo.

_ ¿Qué es eso? _ cuestión sakura viendo las llamas negras.

_ amaterasu, es una técnica de itachi_ respondía naruto, quien en algún otro memento había presenciado esa misma técnica afortunadamente Ero-sennin estaba en aquella ocasión.

Con la ayuda de yamato logran atravesar las llamas que lo consumen todo y llegan hasta un campo abierto lleno de ruinas, el lugar había pertenecido al clan uchiha ya que una pared en ruinas aun mostraba el símbolo uchiha grabado en ella.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? _ cuestiono kiba, observado todo el daño que tenía el lugar _ ¿Qué clase de batalla causaría todo esto? _ volvió a preguntar a nadie en particular.

" _Dos propietarios del sharingan… ¿Es la batalla entre el clan uchiha tan… intensa?"_ pensó kakashi siendo esta la primera vez que contemplaba el lugar donde dos miembros del clan uchiha habían peleado.

_¿Dónde está sasuke?_ cuestiono naruto buscando por todas parte, sasuke podría estar debajo de algún escombro debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte si quería salvarlo tenía que apresurarse. Hinata activo su byakugan para buscar un rastro de chakra.

_no detecto ningún otro chakra aparte de los nuestros_ menciono Hinata sin dejar de buscar en cada rincón de que encontraba.

_aún sigue habiendo un débil olor… pero_ menciono kiba que sigue el débil rastro sabiendo que talvez no signifique nada.

_encontré algo… pero_ menciona Hinata quien corre en una de las esquinas del lugar, al principio no lo detecto porque su chakra era muy débil, pero a hora que estaba más cerca pudo verlo, el cuerpo de un hombre cubierto de sangre, Hinata se agacho para comprobar la situación, aunque sus ojos ya lo habían hecho. A pesar de escuchar las palabras naruto no tiene el valor para acercarse temiendo lo peor.

_está muerto_ responde tímidamente el ninja de ojos perlados, naruto estaba apunto de desplomarse cuando Hinata continúa hablando _es itachi_ termina de decir, es en ese momento que naruto se acerca reconociendo el cuerpo del uchiha mayor.

_aléjense de él_ menciono kakashi llegando hasta el cuerpo _no podemos saber si tiene alguna trampa, pero necesitamos llevarnos el cuerpo para analizarlo_ concluye sacando un pergamino y sellando el cuerpo de itachi.

_yo también encontré algo_ señala kiba debajo de un grupo de piedras, podía sentir el olor de sasuke, aunque era muy débil, naruto y los demás se acercan. kiba con ayuda de akamaru levanta la enorme piedra, pero cuando la quita todos se congelan, como si una fuerza mayor los hubiera succionado, sakura a hoja un grito. En el lugar se puede apreciar una figura humana hecha de cenizas negras no muy lejos de ella está un pedazo de tela azul, el débil olor que sentía kiba provenía de ese pequeño pedazo de ropa.

_el amaterasu es una técnica mortal si logra alcanzarte, provoca que te consumas completamente_ aclara kakashi viendo la silueta negra, cubre su sharingan sabiendo que ya no hay nada que hacer. Habían llegado tarde.

.

.

.

_hokage-sama, todo está listo para la reunido_ comunico shikamaru.

Se encontraban en el país de grano hoy en la mañana el equipo siete en conjunto con el equipo ocho fueron a una misión en busca de itachi, shikamaru hubiera preferido acompañarlos, pero la hokage le pidió que la acompañara en esta reunión por lo que poco después de la partida de naruto ellos salieron rumbo al grano. Hoy se decidiría si la hoja era aceptada en la Alianza de la Frontera. Shikamaru sabía que todo esto de la alianza era una jugada del grano para evitar confrontamientos con el rio ya que hace unos días habían tenido una misión al respecto.

 **Flashback**

_bien los mande llamar porque tengo una misión para ustedes_ declaro la hokage.

_pero abuela, no es tiempo de estar en misiones tengo que salir a buscar a sasuke_ como siempre el primero en reclamar era naruto, " _tan molesto como siempre_ ", pensó shikamaru que había sido convocado junto al equipo siete excepto kakashi a quien no veía en la habitación.

_el tiempo está por terminar y aún no sabemos nada_ termino de decir, podía ver el rostro afligido de sakura y la cara despreocupada de sai.

_sé que la misión de sasuke es importante pero eso no significa que el mundo se tiene que detener, hay problemas de los que tenemos que hacernos cargo_ respondió la quinta y estaba de acuerdo con ella, si bien en algún momento había luchado por traer de regreso a sasuke, también sé que fue el propio sasuke quien tomó la decisión de irse, por lo que todo lo que le pueda pasar será consecuencia de sus propias acciones, naruto debería poder comprender eso.

_naruto, esta misión es muy importante ya que de fallar podría iniciar la guerra entre dos países y una guerra en estos momentos por cualquiera que sea el motivo sería usada como pretexto por cualquier nación para iniciar una guerra más grande_ al parecer las palabras de la quinta logran callar los gritos de naruto.

_¿de qué se trata la misión?_ cuestione, talvez naruto no puede ver la gravedad de una posible guerra, pero de realizarse podría ser el pretexto para que otras naciones se unan y ataque la hoja.

_el país del grano y el país de rio son aliados, sé sabe que el país del rio planea romper la alianza, pero la única manera de hacerlo es notificando al otro país y solo cuando este reciba la notificación ya sea que esté de acuerdo o no la alianza quedara disuelta, según la información del grano el país del rio planea notificarlos de la ruptura de la alianza_ menciono la hokage.

_si es una alianza no pueden romperla solo porque alguno quiera_ declaro sakura.

_sí, pero la alianza fue realizada por el anterior líder del rio y cada que llega un nuevo dirigente a un país las alianzas son puestas en la mesa y pueden disolverse, el nuevo dirigente tomo posesión del país hace dos meses por lo que su plazo para romper las alianzas está por terminar, su misión es interceptar ese mensaje y destruirlo_

_¿porque mantener una alianza con un país que no la quiere?_ pregunto naruto y había que darle razón, alianzas forzadas a la larga solo pueden traer problemas.

_tienes razón, el país del grano aceptaría la disolución de la alianza si solo fuera eso, pero según sus investigaciones el país del rio planea atacar al país del grano una vez recibida la notificación y eso es algo que el estado actual del grano no podría enfrentar, por ese motivo desean impedir que la alianza se rompa, aunque solo planean posponerla hasta que puedan adquieren poder militar_

_suponiendo que interceptamos el mensaje, eso no garantiza que no atacaran al país del grano_ menciono sai, siendo esta la primera vez que hablaba.

_el país del rio podría atacarlos sin importar los formalismos pero eso solo les haría perder credibilidad ante otros países y evitarían posibles alianzas, pero existe la posibilidad de que ya tengan una alianza en puerta y este sea el motivo por el que han decidió hacer este movimiento, por eso el país del grano ha decido realizar una alianza con nosotros, pero como la hokage no puedo firmar esa alianza hasta que este segura que el país del rio no romperá la alianza con el grano o por lo menos no de manera formal_

_según lo que sé países aliados no puede hacer alianzas individuales, estas tienen que ser analizadas por todos los involucrados de no hacerlo se consideraría traición para los otros aliados_ aclaro sakura.

_tan lista como siempre sakura, es por ello que mientras interceptan el mensaje también escoltara a un ninja del país del grano quien llevara un mensaje al país del rio con nuestro interés con su país_ concluyo la quinta.

_de esta forma el grano no estaría violando su alianza y frenarían el ataque del rio_ respondió shikamaru.

_pero la alianza solo puede darse si todos los países están de acuerdo, por lo que es muy posible que el rio se oponga_ declaro sakura.

_estas en lo correcto, pero mientras habremos declarado nuestro interés por el país del grano, lo cual impedirá que el rio quiera atacarlos, además es casi segura nuestra alianza ya que en ese mismo tratado se encuentra la hierba y una mayoría también sirve en estos casos_ respondió la hokage.

_pero la hierba ya es nuestra aliada_ respondió sakura.

_te equivocas, nuestra alianza termino hace un mes y la única razón por la que no hemos firmado otra alianza era para dejar que la hierba pudiera aliarse con el país del grano, dado que ya no es nuestra aliada no rompe ningún trato y nos garantiza la alianza con el grano, aunque el rio quiera oponerse_

_¿Cómo saber que la hierba no nos traicionara?_ pregunto shikamaru.

_porque una vez que termino la alianza con la hierba ya estaban preparados para firmar una nueva alianza, pero en esta ocasión les pusimos una condición_

_garantizar una alianza con el grano_ concluyo shikamaru.

_bien, a hora que tienen todos los pormenores de la misión pueden irse, la persona a quien escoltaran está en la entrada y cabe resaltar que quien está a cargo es shikamaru_

Antes de que naruto pudiera objetar algo, sakura lo jalo del brazo seguido de sai, que no podría estar seguro si estaba divertido con la situación o aburrido.

Sin decir más salimos de la oficina de la hokage, en cuanto a la misión había algo que parecía no encarga, ¿Por qué la hokage aceptaría una alianza con el país de grano solo porque ellos quieren evitar una confrontación con el rio?, más bien parecía como si la hoja estuviera aprovechando la situación, si lo analizaba la hoja estaba utilizando a la hierba para garantizar la votación en la alianza, pero si fuera solo eso ¿Por qué evitar romper la alianza con el rio? Al menos que el verdadero objetivo de la hokage sea el de apoderarse del rio, actualmente la ubicación del rio esta entre el país del viento y el fuego, dado que no son nuestros aliados la única manera de llegar a la arena es rodear todo el país del rio, pero si fueran nuestros aliados eso nos permitiría cruzar el país en lugar de rodearlo lo que reduciría casi en un día nuestro viaje a la arena en lugar de tres, además que esta medida reduce tener que enfrentarnos por conseguir el país permitiéndonos tomarlo de manera pacífica, había que decir que era un plan muy elaborado pero bien pensado, lo peor de la situación seria tener que tomar a la fuerza el país para lo que creo la hoja ya estaba preparada. Pero si la misión salía bien no tendría que ser necesario además de que con ello ganaban más países aliados.

Una vez en la entrada de konoha nos encontramos con el ninja del grano, no parecía fuera de lo común, hombre de aproximadamente nuestra edad, complexión delgada poco masa muscular, " _no creo que sea fuerte_ ", ojos color violeta, cabello medio corto de color blanco, pantalones negros y camisa corta azul, nada que pudiera llamar la atención, la banda ninja la tenía colgada en la cintura y tenía una enorme mochila color verde justo a un lado, " _se supone que solo planea entregar un pergamino, ¿Por qué la mochila?_ ". Cuando llegamos el chico nos sonrió ampliamente, mostrándonos una peculiar sonrisa.

_¿así que ustedes son los ninjas que me van a escoltar?_ preguntó alegremente el chico.

_claro yo solo podría escoltarte sin ningún problema_ respondió naruto con su típico humor, pero el chico parecía atento a sus palabras y no solo eso era como si las esperara.

_ya veo, entonces eres alguien muy fuerte_

_por supuesto, no por nada soy Naruto Usumaki_

_¡Órale! estoy ante el gran naruto entonces ¿puedes llevar mis cosas?_ menciono levantando la mochila con un poco de dificultad _traerla hasta aquí fue demasiado pesado y no creo poder aguantar hasta llegar a nuestro destino, aunque si crees lastimarte yo mismo puedo cargarla no me gustaría ser la causa de que un ninja como tu pueda lesionarse_ bien era una persona manipuladora.

_claro una mochila no es nada para mí_ respondió enérgico naruto sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

_espera, aun no nos has dicho tu nombre y más importante aún tenemos que revisar tu mochila, según la misión tienes que entregar un pergamino y esa mochila es demasiado grande para uno_ cuestione seriamente.

_o es cierto mi nombre es usiki y con respecto a la mochila claro que puedes revisarla, pensé que les habían dicho que cuando el país del grano tiene algún mensaje para el país del rio siempre se suele llevar algún tipo de ofrenda_ respondió despreocupadamente rascándose la cabeza. Sin decir mucho sai y yo comenzamos a vaciar la mochila la cual en realidad no traía mucho, en su mayoría eran plantas.

_o esa planta creo que la conozco es Potus, es una rara planta con propiedades aromatizantes y medicinales aunque solo la he visto en libros, ¿crees que podrías darme algunas?_ menciona emocionada sakura admirando las plantas.

_claro_ respondió usiki extendiendo la mano con un pequeño ramillete de plantas _no creo que importe si te doy algunas_

_espera, ¿esa planta donde se cultiva? _ cuestione al ninja del grano.

_solo se cultiva en el país del grano ¿Por qué?_ puede que sea paranoico, pero una planta muy extraña proveniente de otro país que aún no es nuestro aliado podría causarnos problemas, además nada garantiza que pueda ser una trampa del país del grano para evitar la alianza con la hoja, si la misión se completa ellos tendrán lo que quieren, lo cual es intimidar al país del rio pero si por alguna razón encuentran un motivo para romper la alianza, ellos habrán obtenido lo que quieren y seguirán siendo un país libre de cualquier otra nación, además de que si la hoja quisiera tomar represalias no podría porque eso solo nos pondría como un país problemático, creo que a hora entiendo a la hokage para enviarme a esta misión, sin duda nadie más podría pensar en una posibilidad como esta, será mejor hacer todo con forme el protocolo así evitaremos futuros mal entendidos.

_agradecemos tu oferta, pero será mejor que la hoja solicite oficialmente las plantas de esa forma evitaremos cualquier mal entendido_ al parecer mis palabras hacen efecto en sakura quien inmediatamente retira la mano, bueno creo que evitamos un problema lo malo es que aún no hemos iniciado el viaje.

_bien, naruto ira por delante, sakura, usiki y yo por en medio y sai estará por detrás_ sin nada que objetar comenzamos con la misión. Doy un pequeño paso al frente y susurro a usiki _¿tú sabes quién es naruto?_ pregunto suavemente evitando que alguien pueda escucharnos.

_no_ responde tranquilamente.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Cuando llegaron al grano fueron recibidos por los asistentes del líder de ese país y fueron llevados a una pequeña sala de descaso en espera de los otros líderes. A hora eran llevados a un salón donde todos ya estaban presentes; esta era la primera vez que shikamaru vería a los líderes de estos países.

_bien, antes que nada les agradezco que todos estén presentes a pesar de que no hace mucho comunique del interés de la hoja en nuestra alianza_ comenzó el líder del grano quien actualmente era el líder de la alianza aunque si la hoja era aceptada la hokage pasaría a ser la líder de dicha alianza _como ya les había informado a todos esta reunión es para decidir la participación de la hoja en la actual alianza que tenemos, pero no es algo que el rio pueda decidir solo por lo que será sometido a votación_ concluye mirando a la hokage para obtener su aprobación.

_kotatsu, está bien si votas primero me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto_ menciono una mujer joven vestida con un chaqueta de color verde con camelias rojas-blancas en su costado, su cabello de color morado recogido en una coleta alta, tenía dos escoltas el que estaba a su derecha era un hombre corpulento de cabello castaño y ojos grises con ojeras pronunciadas, de lado izquierdo estaba una mujer casi de la misma edad que shikamaru, ella estaba vestida con una camisa negra de mangas largas, encima llevaba un chaqueta lavanda sin mangas, tenía pantalones cortos negros, su cabello era rojo largo y sus ojos eran color carmesí, con lentes marrón.

_no hay problema_ contesto kotatsu, un hombre pequeño con cabello grisáceo recogido en una cola corta _konohagakure es una gran aldea ninja que nos podría otorgar grandes beneficios, pero de igual forma también es un imán de problemas y lo dijo con todo respeto, pero por seguridad del país del grano será mejor mantenernos alejados por lo que voto en contra_ concluye el hombre, nada de lo que menciona sorprende a shikamaru quien está al tanto de las verdaderas intenciones de este país.

 **Flashback**

Lograron derrotar a los ninjas de rio, aunque uno había logrado escapar. Después de ello siguieron con su camino escoltando a usiki hasta la entrada del rio donde lo dejaron solo ya que no podían quedarse. Desafortunadamente cuando se alejaron un poco, fueron capaz de ver como unos compañeros de usiki llegaron eso tomo por sorpresa a shikamaru, pero lo que mas lo alerto fue que los ninjas atacaron a usiki y lo tiraron en el rio que amurallaba al país, nadie fue capaz de reaccionar y aunque naruto quería intervenir shikamaru se lo impidió. Cuando llegaron reportaron todo a la hokage.

_así que eso fue lo que paso_ respondió la quinta _bueno debo decir que esperaba que fueran más inteligentes_

En ese momento kakashi apareció por la ventana, hablando de ello ¿Por qué no había participado en la misión?, bueno la hokage dijo que era una misión con el equipo siente y jamás excluyo el hecho de que no participaría concluyo shikamaru.

_¿qué encontraste?_ pregunto la quinta.

_era casi como pensabas, pero no usaron a un ninja de su propio país al parecer ni siquiera era un ninja_ termino de mencionar extendiendo unos papeles en la mesa con la intención de que todos pudiéramos ver la información, cuando baje la mirada para descubrir de que se trataba me encontré con un rostro conocido ya que era la información de usiki y sabía que eso había sido lo que me estaba molestando desde que termino la misión, ¿Por qué lo mataron?, por más que buscaba una razón lógica no daba con alguna pero leyendo los informes creo que a hora si todo tenía sentido.

_kakashi sensei ese es el expediente de usiki, fue el ninja que nos acompañó_ cuestiono naruto aun sin entender nada.

_como creo ya saben que la hokage dudaba del grano, nuestra primera suposición era que utilizarían a alguien para provocar que rompiéramos el trato pero al parecer estábamos equivocados, usiki no era un ninja y tampoco pertenecía al grano, al parecer hace una semana fue encontrado en los límites del país, se planeaba interrogarlo y después matarlo pero entonces decidieron que sería mejor utilizarlo, por ello lo alimentaron y curaron después lo ascendieron a ninja y lo mandaron a esta misión, pero solo era una distracción para nosotros, de esa manera nosotros lo cuidaríamos y llevaríamos hasta el rio, pero al mismo tiempo otro equipo ninja del grano tenía el verdadero mensaje y viajaban sin peligro alguno, además está el hecho de que interceptamos el pergamino del rio que era lo que ellos querían, cuando cumplieron su misión ellos mataron a usiki el único testigo de nuestra participación con el grano_ menciono kakashi.

_su traición fue poner a un civil en una misión poniéndonos en riegos a todos además nos ocultaron información con el fin de que cuando lo supiéramos nos negaríamos a la alianza, pero como no pensamos hacer eso ellos tenían que estar seguros de que nunca se haría_ concluyó kakashi.

_por ello tenían que aseguran la negativa del rio, cuando sean informados de que la hoja impidió su misión el rio estará en contra de la hoja y claramente no aceptaran la alianza_ recalco la quinta.

_por lo que la misión fue todo un éxito_ respondí ganándome la mirada de todos, especialmente la de naruto y sakura.

_bueno_ continúe haciendo una pausa para pedir permiso_ según todo lo mencionado usted sabía de antemano que el grano no era un país muy confiable sin embargo acepto su misión y la participación en la alianza a pesar de saber que el grano solo nos estaba usando, por lo que concluyo que la hoja se aprovechó de ese echo para usar al grano y que de esa forma nuestra alianza fuera puesta sobre la mesa, con ello ya se tenía la mita ganada. Pero sabían que el grano al final votaría en contra de la hoja por lo que es fácil concluir que su objetivo nunca fue convencer al grano sino al rio_

_¿cómo harían para cambiar la opinión del rio?_ pregunto sakura.

_bueno como mencione antes el rio y la hoja han tenido problemas en el pasado, pero en realidad los problemas que teníamos eran con el anterior líder no con el actual, al verse acorralados de esa manera el rio solo tiene dos opciones, rechazar la alianza y de esa manera seguir bajo el mandato del grano o aceptar y dejarnos controlar al grano, por eso es fácil deducir su respuesta_ concluyo.

 **Fin Flashback**

_¿cuál es tu voto Guren?_ pregunta el líder del grano a la chica que antes había hablado.

_analizando tu punto creo que tienes razón_ contesta, shikamaru escucha detenidamente sus palabras sabiendo que el único voto seguro era de parte de la hierba, pero ¿Qué tan cierto era eso? _actualmente existen muchas dispuestas, nadie está a salvo de tener algún tipo de enfrentamiento por lo que creo son más las ventajas que nos puede traer una alianza con una aldea con un vasto poder militar, por lo que mi voto es a favor_ shikamaru se tranquilizó un poco y observa la reacción de kotatsu quien no parece muy feliz con el voto, pero logra disimularlo bien.

_muy bien lo que significa que el país del rio será quien decida_

El líder del país del grano es un hombre joven de aspecto calmado, a primera vista se puede apreciar que es de gran estatura su vestimenta costa de un manto morado con pantalones negros y encima lleva un gran abrigo negro largo, tiene el cabello de color naranja. Solo está acompañado de un escolta que es un ninja cubierto completamente con un abrigo negro el gorro que tiene es largo dejando ver una máscara blanca con el símbolo de la lluvia, pero no se puede apreciar sus ojos o algún otro rasgo.

_desde hace mucho el rio ha tenido varias disputas con la hoja_ comienza calmadamente _al igual que el grano consideró que la hoja es muy problemática pero coincido con la hierba en que el poder militar de la hoja nos puedes dar una gran ventaja antes posibles confrontaciones, por lo que voy a dejar esas disputas para darle una oportunidad a esta nueva alianza donde espero que sean respetados todos los puntos, por lo que mi voto es positivo_ concluye sin perder esa tranquilidad que parece envidiable se dice shikamaru. Por su parte todos estaban a la espera de la respuesta del rio quien fue el único país en contra.

_como dije en un principio, acepto su punto y a pesar de mi voto acepto lo que la mayoría a determinado por lo que doy la bienvenida a la aldea de la hoja como un miembro más de la alianza de la frontera_

_eso significa que por extensión territorial la hokage es la nueva líder de esta alianza_ menciona Guren.

_agradezco su aceptación y como muestra de nuestra buena voluntad no voy a aceptar el liderazgo de esta alianza, pero si me gustaría traer a votación un nuevo líder después de todo el país del grano merece un descanso por lo que me gustaría que fuera el rio quien tomara este cargo_ responde la quinta tomando por sorpresa a shikamaru ya que no esperaba este movimiento de parte de ella.

La decisión toma por sorpresa a todos, pero terminan aceptando, aunque el grano no parecía muy feliz con todo ello, pero todo ya estaba decidido. Sin más que los detuviera en ese lugar emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la aldea de la hoja.

_hokage puedo preguntar ¿porque nomino a jugo para ser él líder de la alianza? _ cuestiono shikamaru.

_bueno como sabes el rio y la hoja han estado en confrontaciones desde hace años con los cambios de liderazgo todo esto puede redimirse y ganar el favor del rio es una prioridad para nuestros fines, además no quiero tener que lidiar con más responsabilidades de las que ya tengo_ shikamaru gurda silencio y continuo con su camino, la lluvia seguía cayendo y aún tenía que llegar a la aldea de la hoja al final todo había salido bien o eso quería creer.

.

.

.

Cuando naruto despertó se encontró en una habitación blanca, ya un poco más calmado miro por la ventana, el sol estaba en lo más alto y la lluvia se había ido. Un nuevo día lo recibía, pero también lo hacía la culpa y el dolor, a pesar de tener claro los sucesos del día anterior naruto se negaba a aceptarlos y no porque fuera ingenuo o sentimental, era solo que su propio sentido común se solo impedía, por alguna razón estaba seguro de que su amigo seguía con vida y tarde o temprano se volverían a encontrar. La puerta se abrió sacando a naruto de sus pensamientos, la primera en entrar fue Hinata seguida de kakashi y sakura, sakura había estado llorando lo sabía porque sus ojos estaban rojos, " _¿había aceptado la perdida?"_ se cuestionó.

_naruto-kun… lo lamento_ menciono Hinata sentándose no muy lejos del ninja rubio, sabiendo que en estos momentos era cuando más apoyo tenía que darle.

_¿porque me sedaron?_ cuestiono el rubio con rencor, de a ver seguido buscado talvez hubiera encontrado algún indicio de su supervivencia, pero perdió su oportunidad en el momento que cayo desmayado.

_después de sedarte continuamos con la búsqueda, pero no encontramos nada, además de que todos estaban debilitados y era peligroso regresar al bosque_ aclaro kakashi tranquilamente.

_aun no lo entiendo, estuve tan cerca de alcanzarlo, si lo hubiera detenido más tiempo en el bosque_ se recrimino naruto recordado su plática.

_ ¿hablaste con él? _ pregunto kakashi, mirando a Hinata por unos segundos.

_si, cuando me adentré en el bosque lo encontré tuvimos una plática, pero no sé porque_ naruto miro sus brazos _ mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y sasuke simplemente se fue_

_eso no puede ser, Hinata logro alcanzarte y seguirte con su byakugan ella no menciono que estuvieras con alguien más_ aclaro kakashi. Los ninjas que estaban presentes posaron sus ojos en el ninja del clan hyuga buscando alguna explicación.

_creo que se porque_ comienza a decir mostrando una pequeña planta que es reconocida por sakura.

_esa plata es potus, ¿Por qué la tienes? _ cuestiona sakura sin entender porque hinata tenía esa planta. Usiki le había tratado de regalar unas cuantas, pero shikamaru se había negado por lo que no tuvo opción que rechazarlas.

_la encontré dentro del bosque_ respondió hinata _pero no es potus es salvia divinorum, ambas plantas pueden confundirse por su parecido_

_pero que tiene que ver esa planta_ reclama naruto sin entender el punto.

_la salvia divinorum es una planta muy peligros que produce pérdida del control motriz y alucinaciones, a diferencia de un genjutsu estas alucinaciones son prácticamente indiferenciables para la victima ya que son una extensión de sus deseos más profundos o de sus temores_

_y eso que tiene que ver conmigo_ vuelve a preguntar naruto.

_durante nuestra persecución, ¿recuerdas que te desmayaste? _ pregunta kakashi quien recibe una aprobación de naruto y continua _bueno no fuiste el único que se desmayó para cuando te encontramos kiba, shino, sai y sakura ya lo estaban poco después yamato, hinata y yo también lo hicimos creo que paso una hora antes de que reaccionáramos, aunque tu tardaste un poco más. En ese momento pensé que podía tratarse de alguna técnica de itachi para retrasarnos, pero hinata tiene otra teoría_

_bueno antes de salir del bosque me encontré con la planta que te mostré, en ese momento yo no pude reconocerla pero cuando llegamos aquí me puse a investigar por qué se me hacía tan conocida después de analizar toda la información, estoy segura que lo que nos paso fue provocado por la planta, como mencione antes la planta primero afecta nuestro sentido motriz, todos experimentaron caídas sin sentido y después se producen las alucinaciones por lo regular este efecto tarda una hora y dado que es un proceso donde no interviene el chakra es normal que nadie pudiera evitarlo_

_¿cómo entro su toxina en nuestros cuerpos?_ pregunto sakura _no recuerdo a ver tenido ningún contacto físico con ella_

_hay dos formas de ser afectados uno como bien dices es de forma física pero solo si se consume en cuyo caso nadie lo hizo lo que deja la otra forma que es inhalándola_ responde hinata quien ya había pensado en todos los pormenores de la situación.

_¿por el olor?, pero para que eso pasara varias plantas tendrían que a ver sido quemas en cuyo caso es algo imposible ya que cuando entramos al bosque estaba lloviendo_

_esta planta tiene algo en particular y es que las partículas que emite cuando se quema son mucho más pesas que el aire de su entorno lo que impide que se eleven como normalmente lo harían, cuando la combustión termina el humo se queda sobre tierra y puede tardar días o incluso semanas antes de que se extinga por completo lo que nos deja una sola pregunta, ¿Cómo llego la planta a ese bosque?, dadas las condiciones que requiere para crecer es imposible que hubiera en el bosque_ concluye hinata.

_la única vez que vi una gran cantidad de esas plantas fue en nuestra anterior misión, usiki las traía como ofrenda para el rio, pero estoy segura que fueron entregadas_ analiza sakura _si se trataran de las mismas plantas, ¿Cómo llegaron al bosque? _

Al principio naruto no encontraba la lógica de sus palabras, pero cuando escucho el nombre de usiki y plantas recordó algo que talvez en su momento no creyó importante _creo que yo si se_ responde naruto ganándose la mirada de todos y continua con su relato.

 **FLASHBACK**

Interceptaríamos a los ninjas en la ciudad de Helen pero primero tenían que poner a salvo a usiki por lo que naruto lo escoltaba hasta el pueblo de Helen, desafortunadamente en el camino se toparon con un ninja cubierto con una capucha negra y en su rostro tenía una máscara blanca con el símbolo del rio, naruto sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo pero shikamaru le había dicho porque era crucial que usiki no se viera involucrado, pero no parecía tener muchas opciones; afortunadamente usiki estaba retrasado por caminar tan lento por lo que solo tenía unos minutos para decidir, sin pensarlo mucho naruto se adentró más en el bosque para que el ninja del rio pudiera seguirlo lo cuan hizo, en el camino el ninja comenzó a lanzarle varios kunais naruto trataba de esquivarlos ya que su prioridad era alejarlo de usiki lo más que pudiera. Pero para su mala suerte uno de los kunais logra rasgar la mochila y las plantas comienza a caer por todo el bosque, por un momento se detiene y el ninja comienza a lanzar varios kunais.

_multiclones de sombra_ menciono el ninja rubio y comienzan a aparecer varios ninjas de cabellos naranja todos ellos se lanzan contra el shinobi del rio, tiempo que aprovecha naruto para salir de la vista del enemigo en otro momento lo hubiera en carado, pero necesitaba ocultar a usiki quien ya estaba llegando al lugar de la pelea. A lo lejos logra escuchar varias explosiones, pero no voltea en el camino toma a usiki de la mano y lo lleva hasta la salida del bosque.

_¿qué está pasando?_ cuestión el ninja del grano agitado por la sorpresiva carrera.

_o no fue nada_ responde naruto ya un poco más calmado _pero creo que tenemos un problema_ alza la mochila completamente vacía.

_¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ pregunta usiki tomando la mochila.

_en realidad es una larga historia, a hora lo importante es ir a buscarlas_ aunque al minuto siguiente recuerda las explosiones que escucho y talvez las plantas ya no existan.

_creo que eso va hacer un poco cansado_ responde usiki mirando el profundo bosque _además de que no recuerdo como son las plantas, todas se parecen tanto_

_y entonces que hacemos_

_no creo que noten si llevo otra clase de plantas_ sonríe alegremente mirando un arbusto con muchas hojas verdes.

_de verdad crees que podemos, pero son un obsequio no crees que notaran la diferencia_ cuestiona naruto a quien la idea le parece más que genial.

_no lo creo ya que fui yo el encargado de buscar el obsequio, escogí plantas porque pensé que no pesarían mucho_

_bueno en ese caso manos a la obra, además las plantas del país del fuego también son bonitas_ menciona naruto que comienza a llenar la mochila con diferentes especies y uno que otro fruto _ aunque será mejor si lo mantenemos entre tu y yo_ naruto no quería escuchar los regaños de sakura.

_no hay problema_ responde el ninja del rio con su habitual sonrisa.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

_eso tiene sentido, el bosque que cruzamos para ir a las ruinas está cerca de Helen_ responde hinata la última pieza que faltaba.

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo, en otro momento lo hubiera golpeado por ser tan tonto y comprometer la misión de esa forma, pero sabía que no era el momento. No cuando había tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Por su parte naruto no podía creer que ese accidente hubiera afectado en la persecución de sasuke, de a ver llegado a tiempo talvez todo hubiera sido diferente, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

.

.

.

Tsunade estaba en su oficina con una pila muy grande papeles, el día anterior había sido muy cansado.

 **FLASHBACK**

_¿qué planeas hacer si capturan a itachi?_ cuestiono irritado el hombre con un ojo vendado.

_interrogarlo_ responde tranquilamente la líder de la hoja sin saber cómo fue que la información se filtró al consejo.

_creo que no sabes qué clase de ninja es itachi, de verdad piensas que simplemente se va dejar agarrar y vendrá tranquilamente a decirte todo lo que quieras escuchar_ critico el hombre sin ocultar su indignación.

_¿cuáles son tus intenciones Danzu? Si atrapamos a itachi podremos obtener información muy valiosa no veo cual es el problema_ concluye tsunade.

_que si traes vivió a ese ninja lo único que harás será poner en peligro a toda la aldea, por lo que te aconsejo que si tienes la oportunidad lo mates_

_a hora resulta que tú me vas a decir como tengo que hacer mi trabajo_ responde alterada la hokage por el tono tan superior del shinobi.

_esa no es mi intención_ aclara más calmado el ninja _solo quero evitarte un confrontamiento con el Daimyo ya que el consejo quiere llevar esto a niveles más altos_

Tsunade estaba enojado, eso viejos lograban sacarla de quicio, pero si involucraban al Daimyo sería mucho peor, el Daimyo era el líder del país del fuego y sus opiniones o decisiones no eran algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

_debo considerar esto como una amenaza_ pregunto tsunade quien no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar.

_no era mi intención sonar de ese modo, solo míralo como una advertencia_ termina de decir y sale de la oficina.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

_hokage sama, hay problemas con el paquete_ menciono el ninja que tenía delante.

_explícate_ exigió.

_acercarnos al cuerpo es peligros, uno de los médicos trato de hacer una prueba, pero en el momento que toco el cuerpo varias llamas se materializaron y cubrieron las manos del médico, es un milagro que siga con vida_

_¿cómo es eso posible?_ respondió alterada la hokage, lo que menos deseaba era darle la razón a esos viejos. _

_creo que se puso algún tipo de jutsu que protege su cuerpo por lo que tenemos que esperar a que recupere la conciencia_ volvió a hablar el ninja. _cuando lo selle le puse una pulsera para drenar su chakra así que cuando despierte no debería de haber ningún problema_ concluyo el ninja.

_supongo que no tenemos opción kakashi, ¿estás seguro que nadie más sabes de esto?_ pregunto cautelosamente, lo que menos necesitaba era que la información se filtrara al consejo.

Kakashi asistió con la cabeza, las únicas personas que sabían además de ellos eran el equipo ocho.

 **FLASHBACK**

_antes de que partamos necesito darles una misión internar_ mención el ninja de cabellos blancos al equipo ocho quien serviría de apoyo para localizar a itachi. _durante nuestra búsqueda puede pasar de todo y hay una pequeña posibilidad de encontrarnos con un itachi vivo, si por alguna razón lo encontramos con vida tienen que hacer todo para darlo por muerto esa es su prioridad_ concluyo seriamente kakashi.

Cuando llegaron a las ruinas los ninjas del equipo ocho iniciaron con la búsqueda de itachi sabiendo que ellos tenían ventaja en comparación al otro equipo, hinata lo localizo rápidamente y logro comprobar que su chakra, aunque débil aun existía, itachi estaba con vida no había duda, aunque no podía decir por cuanto tiempo. Antes de comunicárselo a alguien se acercó, su pecho se movía lentamente de arriba abajo, pero hinata actuó rápidamente y paralizo sus puntos de chakra para que su corazón se paralizara dándolo por muerto. Kakashi asistió rápidamente y sello al ninja poniéndole rápidamente una pulsera para absorber el chakra.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Kakashi entendía las acciones de la quinta, a pesar de que todos eran camaradas aun existían problemas de confianza con sai, el ninja era un ex miembro de raíz y una recomendación directa de Danzu, si bien sai había expresado su compromiso con naruto eso no significaba que no tenía lazos con raíz.

Hinata había dado la noticia de la muerte de itachi por lo que no había razones para dudar de ella, si realmente sai era un informante la muerte de itachi llegaría hasta oídos de Danzu. Por desgracia esto significaba que en las futuras misiones tenían que ser más precavido con la información que manejaban.

_cando sea el momento necesito que te encargues de interrogarlo_

_así será hokage-sama_ kakashi salió de la oficina rumbo al cuartel donde tenía bajo custodia a itachi el ninja aun no reaccionaba, pero podía hacerlo en cualquier momento y cuando eso pasara él tenía que estar presente.

.

.

.

" _bien, como te lo diré… bueno será mejor que sea directo, jiraiya-chan murió en batalla"_

Naruto no podía sacar esas palabras de su mente, cuando la hokage lo llamo nunca se imaginó algo como eso esperaba algún tipo de reproche por lo de las plantas, pero en definitiva no esto, aunque el viejo sapo había sido claro con sus palabras y naruto simplemente se sentía destrozado, era como si un enorme hueco se formara por dentro y dolía, dolía mucho.

La lluvia volvió a caer y naruto se dejó cubrir por esas frías gotas, quería olvidar, queriendo limpiar un poco de sus penas pero en lugar de ello solo conseguía sentirse más miserable, miserable porque nuevamente se sentía solo porque el mundo se caía en sus pies y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo y por primera vez un sentimiento oscuro gritaba desde muy dentro, sentía las enormes ganas de herir y ser herido hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiera más. Pero simplemente permaneció de pie bajo la luna dejando que las lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia.

.

 _El mundo está lleno de pérdidas y encuentros, las personas que nunca pensaron ser relacionadas pronto lo estarían, porque tal cosa como el destino podía existir y ese mismo destino se encargaría de mover las piezas para una batalla más._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Si llegaste hasta el final te agradezco que te tomes un tiempo para leer, espero no confundirte y si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme que con gusto responderé, para finalizar daré unos puntos que son importantes para continuar con la historia.

1._Como vemos los síntomas de naruto tenía una explicación Salvia Divinorum como ya explico hinata y naruto logra reconocer el lugar porque fue donde realizo su anterior misión. ¿casualidad? _No lo creo._

2._SI, itachi está vivo ¿Cómo es posible? Eso se aclarar en capítulos siguientes.

3._La Alianza de la Frontera es una alianza entre el rio y el grano poco después la hierba se unió a petición de la hoja _¿o no?,_ vemos que la hoja a utilizado esto para poder obtener abseso al rio, más adelante veremos cómo influye esto en la historia.

4._ bueno como ven Guren es la líder de la hierba, para los que no la recuerde es una subordinada de orochimaru las personas a sus costados por si no quedo claro son Gozu y karin.

5._el líder de rio es Jugo el miembro de taka que conforma sasuke dentro del anime, como saben si han leído el capítulo anterior cuando se descubre la muerte de orochimaru se menciona que sasuke se mueve solo.

6._y quería saltarme la noticia de jiraiya, pero al final decidí ponerla.

Si creen que estoy yendo muy rápido coméntenmelo y tratare de arreglarlo.

Sin más los veo en el siguiente capítulo…


	3. Revelaciones

_Hola, había tenido un pequeño bloqueo, pero no por falta de información sino porque tengo muy en claro muchas cosas que van a pasar, pero no encontraba la cronología correcta, pero logre resolverlo así que comencemos con el capítulo._

 _Nota: ya sabemos que naruto no me pertenece eso es triste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **[Dentro del del juego gana quien mejor sabe utilizar sus cartas, ¿Quién tiene la ventaja en este juego?]**_

 **Capítulo 3**

REVELACIONES

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba en el suelo y sus labios se movían lentamente.

 ___ después de aquella noche mis pies me llevaban de regreso al complejo y me sentaba en el patio de atrás creía que el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar era para que pudiera grabar todo lo que paso, para que nunca pudiera olvidar lo que sucedió pero la verdad es que solo me sentaba y esperaba, esperaba que tu regresaras por mí, quería seguirte, pero supongo que eso nunca fue posible y nunca lo será ___ podía escuchar la aflicción en sus palabras, ¿Qué significaba todo ello? ¿era real? O un producto de su inconsciente.

_¡era un estúpido, iluso! Creyendo que…_ sasuke guardo silencio y levanto su rostro. Itachi podía sentir su mirada oculta dentro de aquellos orificios negros.

_konoha, ¿es lo que siempre quisiste proteger? _

Itachi abrió repentinamente los ojos, seguía en la misma habitación y podía sentir unas pisadas que, aunque sutiles tenían toda la intención de denotar su presencia, itachi volvió a cerrar los ojos recordando las ultimas palabras de aquel sueño que no podía decir si era un sueño o parte de la realidad y si lo era ¿Por qué sasuke había llegado a esa conclusión? Talvez era que realmente había subestimado las habilidades de su hermano y que en medio de aquella noche dejo un cabo suelto, pero no había razones para creer eso ni si quiera los mejores shinobis lo pensaban ¿Cómo un niño puede llegar a esa conclusión?, tenía que ser algún tipo de sueño.

Seguía negándose a creer en la muerte de su hermano y menos al hecho de que hubiera sido responsable no cuando prometió cuidarlo. Itachi realmente se sentía destrozado ni aun aquel día se comparaba con los sentimientos que hoy albergaba; porque había fallado, en lugar de darle una razón para escoger un camino diferente le dio una razón para odiar y permitió que se hundiera en ello hasta el punto donde ya no podía hacer nada.

La puerta se abrió sacando a itachi de sus pensamientos, sin decir nada se levantó y sentó frente a kakashi. ¿Qué tenia que hacer? él debía decir toda la información que tenia por el bien de konoha, pero silo pensaba bien en realidad no tenía mucha información. Había vivido esperando su muerte a manos de su hermano otro tipo de desenlace nunca paso por su mente, el dolor y la enfermedad lo habían consumido, él mismo se permitió consumirse, pero a hora todo lo que había planeado ya no servía. El no sentía dolor, pero eso no significaba que su enfermedad se hubiera ido, su desenlace tarde o temprano vendría y lo único que podía hacer era esperar, esperar como lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

_itachi dejémonos de bromas, ¿quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de pain?_ pregunto seriamente el ninja e itachi lo miro por unos minutos analizando sus siguientes palabras _sabemos que su verdadero nombre es nagato y que posee el rinnegan un doujutsu casi legendario, pero ¿porque nuestro informante menciono a seis personas con los mismos ojos?_

_no te confundas no son seis personas con el rinnegan, es el rinnegan divido en seis personas_ kakashi miro con un poco de asombro al ninja de ojos de obsidiana, esperaba cualquier tipo de negativa excepto que este respondiera a la primera_ camino deva controla la gravedad, camino naraka es capaz de restaurar e interrogar, camino animal es quien invoca, camino preta absorbe cualquier ataque a base de chacra, camino humano extrae el alma de cualquier persona y el camino asura capaz de invocar y usar armaduras_

_pero ninguno de ellos es el verdadero_ menciono kakashi, esa información había sido la ultima que comunico jiraiya y la que termino por costarle la vida. Itachi no parecía sorprendido ya se mantenía sin ningún tipo de expresión.

_no esperaba menos de la hoja_ respondió el ninja _ nagato no es ninguno de ellos, él se encuentra en la aldea de la lluvia donde controla a los seis caminos ya que el alcance máximo de su control es de 300 metros_ kakashi sabía todo lo necesario para derrotar al líder de akatsuki, sin decir nada se levanto tenia que comunicar esto cuanto antes.

_pero… _ las palabras de itachi lo detuvieron _¿había más?_ _nagato no debería de ser tu preocupación_ termino de decir.

kakashi encaro nuevamente al uchiha _quieres decir que debería de preocuparme por ti_

_nagato es simplemente una marioneta dentro de todo este juego_

_¿eres tú el titiritero?_ pregunto a poyando una mano sobre la mesa y fijando su mirada en la de él.

_me alaga tu conclusión, pero temo decirte que no_ ¿era verdad o solo una treta para llamar su atención? Porque si algo sabia era que itachi no era ningún tonto _el verdadero líder es un hombre muy hábil y despiadado, alguien que odia a la propia humanidad más que nadie_

_¿quien es?_ pregunto seriamente si era verdad tal vez se estaban enfrentado a algo mucha mas grande de lo que imaginaba.

_muéstramelos_ demando.

_¿porque me cuentas todo esto? ¿Qué ha cambiado? _ pregunto el ninja de cabellos plateados.

_kakashi un buen jugador sabe cuándo está en desventaja y desde el momento que me capturaron deje de ser un jugador y me convertí en espectador. Así que muéstrame de que es capaz la aldea de la hoja_ kakashi salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

.

.

.

 _Aldea de la hierba_

_los preparativos están listos_

_bien, comience con el trabajo_

_Guren, realmente crees que se atreverán a atacar_ pregunto un hombre corpulento quien era la mano derecha de la actual líder de la hierba.

_eso espero_ respondió la mujer viendo el enorme tablero en su escritorio. El país del grano estaba a punto de invadirlos, aunque de una manera muy discreta. A hora mismo estaban en camino los suministros de parte de ese país como muestra de compañerismo algo que por su puesto ella no se tragaba. Kotatsu no se quedaría tranquilo después de la resolución de la Alianza, él quería el poder más que cualquier otra cosa y habían descubierto la traición de la hierba por lo que solo podía espera a que dieran el primer golpe.

_¿hasta donde los dejaras entrar?_

Guren se levantó de su aciento _los interceptaremos en donde se encontraba el Puente Kannabi_ ordeno. Varios ninjas se comenzaron a desplegar y Guren salió acompañada de Gozu y Karin. Un poco de diversión siempre era bien recibida.

El grupo se volvió a reunir a unos cuantos metros de su destino a la espera de órdenes, el grupo no era muy grande para evitar llamar la atención. Guren posiciono a todos en puntos estratégicos y espero pacientemente la llegada del kotatsu.

_veo que eres muy puntal_ señalo kotatsu quien se acercaba con cinco hombres y varios carros de suministros.

_no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie_ devolvió Guren _y bien ¿puedo saber cual es el pequeño presente?_

_antes me gustaría saber porque votaste a favor de la hoja, se supone que teníamos un acuerdo_

_de verdad creías que podías manipularme a tu conveniencia, si que eres iluso_ las palabras de la kunoichi no parecían tener efecto en el líder del grano. Sin responder kotatsu desplego a sus hombres, una docena de ninjas comenzaron a rodearlos.

_que pretendes atacándome dentro de mi propio país_ pregunto Guren sin alterarse por los enemigos que tenía alrededor.

_Es por eso que las mujeres no deben ostentar poder, son demasiado lentas para concluir las cosas, pero te lo voy a resumir. Si me atacas dentro de tu país estarás cometiendo traición y la alianza no tardara en retirarte su apoyo.

_Pretendes que no me defienda_

_La noticia será que tus hombres dieron un golpe de estado_ los ninjas del grano cambiaron su vestimenta por la de la hierba _la mala administración de una mujer nunca es buena, no es de extrañarse que tus ninjas se quieran revelar_ concluyo tranquilamente kotatsu.

_de verdad crees que ese plan va a funcionar_ pregunto tranquilamente Guren sin alterarse, necesitaba ganar tiempo _hagamos esto, retírate sin ningún problema y puede que te perdone la vida_

_jaja, no me hagas reír, una mujer nunca podrá compararse con un hombre_ concluyo arrogantemente el ninja.

_tu eres el ingenuo_ al termino de sus palabras varios ninjas de la hierba rodearon a kotatsu, pero este no parecía alterado por su aparente desventaja en ese momento Guren sabía que había algo más. Una explosión se dio no muy lejos de donde unos ninjas de la hierba se posicionaron. Estaba segura que nadie había atacado por lo que tenía que tratarse de bombas bajo tierra activadas por presión.

_nadie se mueva_ ordeno. Kotatsu seguía con su semblante tranquilo pensado que tenía la victoria asegurada, pero Guren nunca fue una mujer que se rindiera por cosas tan simples como esas _todos al punto tres_ demando y todos los ninjas retrocedieron, si las bombas rodeaban el lugar estas tenían que estar a unos 100 metros de diámetro ya que si estuvieran esparcidas en un mayor territorio ellos no se hubieran podido ha cercar tanto sin que las descubrieran. Guren barrio todo el territorio con la mirado por desgracio el territorio tenia hierba alta por lo que era difícil ver algún cambio en la tierra, aunque era imposible que ellos escarbaran sin que se dieran cuenta por lo que las bombas tuvieron que ser esparcidas durante la primera explosión, Guren volvió a barrer el lugar y en esta ocasión fue capaz de observar los diferentes tipos de plantas. Había localizado las bombas de reojo vio a Karin y Gozu y supo que ellos también lo habían hecho.

_eres tan patético creyendo que con estos trucos me puedes ganar_ en un movimiento rápido lanzo varios shuriken de cristal en cada bomba y retrocedió rápidamente dejando a kotatsu y sus ninjas en medio de la explosión, las explosiones provocaron un deslave que comenzó a sepultar a los ninjas del grano; antes de que kotatsu fuera sepultado Gozu logro salvarlo.

Karin estaba divertida con la situación cuando la explosión se activó ella simplemente retrocedió, el humo cubría todo el lugar, pero ella podía ver claramente donde estaba el enemigo antes de que diera un paso otro derrumbe se dio no muy lejos del primero al parecer la tierra comenzaba ha ceder por su propio peso, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, podía sentir un enorme flujo de chakra dentro de la tierra.

El humo se había dispersado dejando ver un enorme cráter en el suelo, kotatsu estaba sostenido por unas cuantas ramas cerca del cráter.

_sálvame por favor_ grito

_debería dejarte morir como perro, pero hoy estoy de buen humor hacia que recibiré tu ofrenda_ Guren regreso a la aldea acompañada de sus dos escoltas y un kotatsu custodiado.

.

.

.

_¿que piensas hacer con su cuerpo?_

_no se a que te refieres, tu mejor que nadie conoces el protocolo para los renegados, su cuerpo ya ha sido destruido_ le aclaro Tsunade a Danzu después de que este se presentara y exigiera ver el cuerpo del uchiha mayor; nuevamente la información se había filtrado al consejo, pero en esta ocasión no la habían tomado por sorpresa, pero con esto quedaba claro de que lado estaban algunos ninjas.

_pudiste haberme consultado antes_ demando el ninja.

_desde cuando yo te tengo que consultar un protocolo establecido_ grito perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.

_con la muerte de itachi también muere un clan, lo menos que podíamos hacer era investigar sus secretos para poder proteger a la aldea_

_dejemos que todos sus secretos mueran con su clan es lo que nos corresponde hacer a hora si me disculpas tengo mucho papeleo que atender_ el ninja salió de la oficina sin ocultar su disgusto, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y por fin podía sentirse tranquilo con respecto a ese demoniaco clan.

Tsunade estaba muy enojada últimamente Danzu se tomaba muchos atrevimientos con respecto al tema uchiha, por lo mientras lo tendría alejado un tiempo en lo que conseguía información. Comenzó con su trabajo que empezaba a acumularse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

_pase_ la puerta se abrió dando paso a kakashi _¿sabes algo?_ pregunto inmediatamente.

.

_otro líder, ¿estás seguro? _

_todo parece indicar que si_ respondió kakashi quien acababa de comunicar toda la información que tenía.

_averigua quien es, mientras con la información que tenemos prepararemos un contra golpe_

_él quiere verlos a cambio de lo que sabe_

Tsunade lo pensó un momento, si bien itachi no tenia ninguna reserva de chakra eso no significaba que no podía ser peligroso especialmente estando cerca de lo que más deseaba.

_muéstraselos, pero mantente a tentó lo que menos necesitamos es que esto se salga de control_

Kakashi asintió y salió de la oficina. Tsunade mando llamar a shikamaru necesitaba ponerse a planear una contra ofensiva lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

 __konoha, ¿es lo que siempre quisiste proteger? __ itachi no podía sacar de su mente aquellas palabras. Si sasuke conocía la verdad ¿Cómo cambia eso las cosas?, pero había tantas lagunas. Si lo sabía ¿Por qué no cuestionarlo desde el principio?, todo apuntaba a que era solo un producto de su imaginación.

Kakashi entro nuevamente encontrado a itachi en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, no parecía alterado, pero como saberlo su rostro seguía sin expresar ningún rastro de emociones.

sin decir nada saco un frasco cubierto y lo puso enfrente del uchiha _ voy ha ceder, pero necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas_ demando y quito la cubierta del frasco. Vio como itachi no despejo los ojos del frasco como si buscara comprobar algo, por un segundo pude distinguir una clase de brillo extraño en los ojos del uchiha ¿ _era alegría?_ Pensó el shinobi sin dejar de observar.

_veo que te alegra ver tu trofeo, es una lastima que no los puedas usar. A hora dime lo que sabes_ itachi seguía sin despegar la mirada del frasco hasta que kakashi volvió a cubrirlos.

_madara uchiha_ menciono itachi levantando la vista para encara al ninja de cabellos plateados.

Había escuchado bien _madara uchiha_ uno de los padres fundadores de konoha, ¿esto tenia que ser una broma? O no.

_explícate_ demando.

_la persona que controla a akatsuki desde las sombras es madara uchiha, el líder a quien debería de estar buscando en vez de perder tu tiempo con nagato_ concluyo.

_¿como es posible? Ese hombre debería de estar muerto_

_bueno ya cumplí con decirte es tu problema si me crees o no_

Kakashi gurdo silencio un momento asimilando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. _si es verdad, ¿Dónde esta?_

_me imagino que estará con nagato en amegakure_

_¿cuál es su objetivo?_

_recolectar las bestias con cola para poder tener una fuerza capaz de rivalizar con cualquier nación y de esa forma convertirse en un poder militar único_ itachi conto todo lo que sabía ya que el no guardaba lealtad a es organización, después de todo su fin estaba cerca y a hora era capaz de esperarlo porque había comprobado que su hermano seguía con vida. Los ojos que le mostro kakashi realmente eran de un uchiha, pero no de su hermano, no sabia como, pero sasuke estaba vivo, aunque todos lo creían muerto y tal vez era lo mejor. ¿sabría sasuke que él seguía con vida? seguramente no y al igual que los demás lo daba por muerto tal vez era lo mejor, esa cadena de odio por fin terminaría para él solo esperaba que lograra encontrar algo conque llenar el vacío que seguramente estaría sintiendo.

.

.

.

Suigetsu termino de leer un mensaje que acababa de llegar con un ave mensajera. Miro al hombre sentado quien tenía los ojos vendados.

_¿que piensas hacer?_ pregunto tranquilamente destruyendo el mensaje.

_investigar, Uchiha Madara no es un hombre inmortal por lo que este puede ser el lugar de donde obtiene su energía_

_tal vez es igual que orochimaru y cambia de cuerpo_ propuso el ninja pensado en su antiguo captor.

_para sobrevivir orochimaru trasfería su esencia a otro cuerpo, pero las habilidades de madara son propias de su cuerpo por lo que necesita una forma de mantenerlo joven y en forma_

" _esto parece una historia de monstruos"_ pensó Suigetsu. _pero porque tanto interés, dijiste que no te importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a la aldea de la hoja, acaso es alguna clase de nostalgia por ser tu antiguo hogar_ antes de que terminar de hablar una gran espada lo dividió en dos, era una suerte que no hubiera usado raiton o estaría muy debilitado.

_vamos sasuke no es para que te enojes_ menciono después de unir nuevamente su cuerpo.

_idiota, lo que le pase a esa aldea no es de mi incumbencia y si estoy detrás de madara son por mis propios asuntos_ aclaro el ninja envainando nuevamente su espada.

_te refieres al clan yakimura_ menciono el shinobi volviendo a sentarse tranquilamente.

Sasuke guardo silencio, si bien la primera vez que había escuchado hablar de madara fue por conducto del zorro dentro de naruto, la segunda vez no había sido por parte de su hermano.

 __habías dicho que el clan yakimura desapareció después de que sus miembros se mataran entre ellos__

 __en parte. Antes de que todos se mataran mí bisabuelo quien fue el líder en ese tiempo encontró la forma de sellar las habilidades del clan dándoles una oportunidad para seguir viviendo, desgraciadamente la información se extendió a otros clanes y los que antes tenían miedo de acercarse perdieron ese miedo y comenzaron a capturar a los miembros del clan yakimura__

 __¿para que?__

 __entre las habilidades del clan hay una muy particular que era codiciada por muchas personas en especial un hombre llamado madara uchiha, la habilidad era una especia de catalizador que permitía aumentar cualquier jutsu, ese hombre mato a casi todos los miembros después de que nadie quisiera decirle como activar el catalizador. La única persona que lo sabia era mi bisabuelo, pero nunca dijo nada porque sabía que el poder a gran escala podía ser muy peligroso especialmente si este caía en manos equivocadas, antes de que muriera logro salvar a unos cuantos miembros del clan entre ellos mi abuelo _ concluyo la mujer de cabellos blancos característicos de su clan._

Si era verdad todo lo que sabía, había muchas probabilidades que madara siguiera detrás del único miembro del can yakimura. Tenía que matarlo antes de que se acercara demasiado.

_prepara todo salimos mañana a primera hora_

_¿tu también?, pero aún no estás en condición de salir_ declaro con un tono de diversión sabiendo la poca tolerancia de sasuke.

_deja que yo decida eso_

_pero que hacemos con nuestro huésped_ Suigetsu miro un enorme contenedor conectado a varios aparatos.

_no creo que vaya a ningún lado_

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Como ven la historia comienza a dar un giro inesperado.

1._ itachi revela todo lo que sabe de akatsuki porque como saben el es aliado de la hoja y confirma que sasuke esta con vida, aunque pronto vendrán algunas confusiones.

2._ Tsunade confirma que sai es un traídos ¿o no? Mas adelante se verá.

3._ El clan yakimura será la clave de esta historia y su participación con sasuke.

4._ para los que no se percataron sasuke se encuentra vendado de los ojos, ¿Por qué? Mas adelante lo diré.

5._ la hierba esperaba el ataque del grano. Solo les diré que todo tiene su razón de ser.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

 _[Para aquellos que piensan que después de la tormenta viene la calma solo puedo decir que es falso]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __konoha, ¿es lo que siempre quisiste proteger? _ pregunto su hermano desde el pequeño charco de sangre que comenzaba a crecer más y más._

 _Itachi no respondió porque la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa._

 __¡MATAME!_ grito sasuke _porque si no lo haces voy a vivir únicamente para destruir la hoja, voy a destruir todo lo que te importa como tú lo hiciste con mi familia, voy hacer que vivas con miedo a no saber que te esperara el día de mañana, ¡ESCUCHASTE, MATAME! Y termina de una vez con todo esto porque de lo contrario seré yo quien lo haga y no descansare hasta ver correr sangre dentro de ese infierno de aldea_ las palabras de sasuke estaban cargadas de odio, un odio que nunca antes le había visto. Fueron pocas las veces que se encontró con su hermano después de la masacre y este siempre le gritaba lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero la sensación no podía compararse con lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento porque todo era negro y frio, un sentimiento tan profundo que no podría describirlo. Sasuke por fin se había llenado de odio, pero este sentimiento no solo estaba dirigido a él sino también a la aldea de la hoja._

 __la aldea nada tiene que ver en todo esto_ le aclaro con la esperanza de persuadir sus pensamientos mal dirigidos._

 __¡MIENTES!, tú siempre mientes_ itachi podía sentir un gran dolor proveniente de las palabras de su hermano era un dolor escrito en cada palabra, como un enorme grito de desesperación cargado de un profundo dolor. ¿Qué eran todas esas emociones fluyendo dentro de su hermano? ¿Cuánto daño le había causado con sus acciones? Por primera vez itachi dudaba de sus decisiones, por primera vez se planteaba si había sido correcto mantener en la ignorancia a sasuke dejando que este viviría en la oscuridad e incitándolo a llenarse de odio para que el dolor no terminar por consumirlo. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio tomándolo como un igual ¿sasuke habría podido superar el dolor? No podía estar seguro, pero ya no estaba tan seguro del camino que había elegido y por desgracia la única persona que sufría las consecuencias era su pequeño hermano._

 _Sin saber en qué momento sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, el llanto recorrió su cara como un rio sin fin porque ya no era capaz de soporta toda esta carga, porque si alguna vez mantuvo su determinación fue por el bienestar de su hermano, pero eso no había funcionado ya que tenía un sasuke completamente destrozado física y emocionalmente. Lo había dañado de un forma ruin y egoísta._

 __sasuke, las cosas no tienen porque terminar de esta manera_ respondió el ninja abrazando el cuerpo moribundo de su hermano _se supone que tienes que vivir_ ya no podía mantener más ese papel de hermano despiadado, no cuando su hermano gritaba desesperadamente por un poco de ayuda._

 __no voy a descansar hasta ver destruida esa aldea, hasta verte perder lo que tanto te importa_ menciono sasuke con su voz cada vez más apagada._

 __a hora mismo estoy sufriendo viendo perder lo que amo en esta vida_ revelo itachi, de que servían las mentiras, de que valían los sentimientos falsos si en los verdaderos momentos no podías disfrutar de lo que realmente te importa. Sasuke no podía morir, no de esta forma._

 __miente… miente hasta el final hermano, hasta que hagas realidad esas mentiras. Mátame porque ese es mi camino y no pienso retroceder_ sasuke dejo de hablar y su cuerpo cayó muerto._

Itachi abrió bruscamente sus ojos topándose con la misma habitación donde despertó, sus ojos se sentían húmedos y sabía que había estado llorando. Todo parecía un sueño, pero las emociones eran tan reales. _¿de verdad era un sueño?_ o se trataba de algún recuerdo.

Sasuke estaba con vida y si su sueño era un recuerdo eso significaba algo malo. Si sasuke atentaba contra la aldea seria declarado como un enemigo y buscado para ser asesinado, tenia que evitar que eso pasara y estando dentro de este lugar no podría hacerlo.

Por el bien de su hermano se jugaría su última carta, no podía dejar que la hoja descubrirá las intenciones de sasuke para ello tenia que detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

_Madara Uchiha; y yo que pensé que ya nos habíamos librado de ese clan_ declaro la quinta, de ser cierta esta información ponía en un nivel mucho más alto a esta organización _poco sé de madara, pero fue el único hombre capaz de rivalizar con la fuerza de mi abuelo, ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida? _ demando saber.

_no tengo información concluyente pero no podemos simplemente ignorarlo_

_tienes razón_ declaró tsunade _he mandado a un grupo de reconocimiento, antes que nada tenemos que confirma la veracidad de sus palabras, no tienen órdenes de entrar en territorio enemigo_ informo viendo la mirada de preocupación en el ninja que copia _su misión es confirmar algo de todo lo que sabemos para descartar la idea de alguna trampa_ las prontas respuestas del uchiha mayor simplemente la tenían desconcertada y desconfiada por lo que hasta que no fuera capaz de confirmar algo no podía darles todo el valor a sus palabras.

_ ha solicitado verla, dice que hay información que solo le puede revelar a usted_ comunico kakashi, itachi había dejado de compartir información alegando que esta seria dada únicamente a la hokage.

_ese tonto, ¿a que se supone que está jugando? _ la hokage estaba irritada sabiendo que tenía a Danzu cuidándole la espalda, pero no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de conocer todo lo que podía saber aquel hombre. _prepara todo, estaré hay en unos minutos_ declaro.

.

.

.

Karin corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas su cuerpo emanaba una adrenalina que nunca había experimentado o no por lo menos de esa forma. Durante su vida fueron muchas las ocasiones que estuvo en una situación de vida o muerte, pero el sentimiento no se podía comparar con lo que estaba experimentado, una sensación de muerte cargada de desesperación que la obligaba a huir a toda costa.

Mientras saltaba de rama en rama cayó precipitadamente pero el golpe nunca llego a su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos los cuales había cerrado al momento de su caída. Sus ojos de color carmesí se encontraron con unos ojos marrones.

_¿estás bien?_ pregunto una voz preocupada. Karin logro calmarse un poco por lo que fue capaz de ver a más ninjas detrás del hombre que la sostenía.

_¿alguien te perseguía?_ volvió a preguntar la misma voz, pero esta vez pudo ver la fuente, era un ninja un poco extraño que vestía unas mallas verdes y junto a él había más hombres entre ellos otro vestido de la misma forma, pero más grande. Ella se liberó rápidamente del agarre del hombre que la había salvado de un golpe directo en su cuerpo.

_¡¿Karin?!_ la chica reacciono a su nombre alzando la mirada para observar al ninja que unos minutos antes la habían estado sosteniendo, podía ver su rostro mas claramente y al igual que él chico ella logro reconocerlo.

Shikamaru miro a la chica de cabellos rojos de la cual solo conocía el nombre y que era escolta de la líder de la hierba. Pero por su manera de correr parecía como si estuviera huyendo de algo a alguien por más que le pareciera molesto no podía dejar de asistirla ya que como aliados era un deber.

_yo… estaba saltando por el bosque cuando me tope con unos ninjas_ respondió entrecortadamente, sus manos temblaban un poco llamando su atención.

_¿te atacaron?_ pregunto buscando algún indicio de golpe o herida.

_afortunadamente no, si lo hubieran hecho no estoy segura que hubiera sobrevivido_ declaro el ninja.

_que clase de ninjas eran_ pregunto el ninja de mallas verdes.

_no estoy segura, pero ellos vestían con una capa negra con nubes rojas_ los ninjas que estaban presentes se miraron mutuamente. El equipo asuma en con junto con el equipo guy estaban en camino a amegakure para una misión de reconocimiento.

_¿en qué dirección?_ demando saber neji quien comenzó a escanear con su byakugan en la dirección que le marcaba la chica.

_esto es malo_ declaro el ninja de ojos perlados mirando en dirección contraria a la que Karin le señalo _ellos van hacia la hoja_ en algún momento los ninjas los habían rodeado para evitar confrontarlos por lo que su objetivo estaba claro.

_tenemos que regresar_ declaro shikamaru, esto parecía ser un ataque directo a la aldea la misión ya no parecía tener sentido _Karin gracias por avisarnos, será mejor que regreses a tu aldea_ declaro saliendo detrás de sus compañeros. A pesar de su velocidad no podrían llegar antes que los enemigos.

_maestro guy, rock lee tiene que llegar antes y alertar a la aldea_ declaro antes de perder de vista a ambos ninjas, si alguien tenia la oportunidad de llegar antes, esos eran ellos.

.

.

.

Una gran explosión tomo por sorpresa a los ninjas de la hoja y el humo que se alzó rápidamente alerto a los ciudadanos. En esos momentos la hokage estaba en su oficina con un informe que había solicitado, cuando escucho la gran explosión comenzó a pedir explicaciones del posible atacante.

_hokage-sama se trata de pain_ informo rock lee quien había llegado hace unos segundos _necesitamos informar a los ninjas para que puedan contrarrestarlos_ declaro. Tsunade asintió rápidamente y llamo a sus ninjas de inteligencia para poder comunicar la información que sabía de los enemigos.

Kakashi se encontraba frente a un hombre de cabello naranja con tres barras negras que atravesaban su nariz, la descripción encajaba perfectamente con el Camino Deva. Al parecer itachi les había dicho la verdad. Solo tenia que planear una estrategia, por lo que sabía este camino era capaz de manipular la gravedad y tiene un límite de tiempo.

_¿dónde está naruto uzumaki?_ pregunto el ninja de la lluvia.

_esa pregunta no tiene lógica, Porqué nosotros no traicionamos a nuestros camaradas_ respondió preparándose para atacar.

.

.

.

_listo_ tsunade había trasmitido toda la información a sus ninjas en el campo de batalla, shikamaru también había planeado un contrataque para separar a los caminos y aprovechar sus debilidades. " _Si quieren tener una oportunidad contra pain te sugiero que los separen porque sus ojos están conectados y lo que ve un todos los ven"_ las palabras de itachi solo reafirmaban la información de jiraiya. Saber sus habilidades no garantizaba que pudieran hacerles frente, pero les daba una oportunidad y eso era suficiente para ellos.

No podía decir que la batalla estaba a su favor, pero definitivamente estaban dando pelea, porque la aldea de la hoja no planeaba rendirse sin antes pelear. Una gran explosión cayó cerca de la torre donde estaban sus reflejos fueron rápidos para lograr proteger al cuerpo de inteligencia entre ellos a shikamaru.

_hokage_ hablo el ninja de las sombras.

_ustedes concéntrense en el plan, mientras yo detendré a esta cosa_ declaro viendo un enorme perro con varias caras y preparando su puño para arremeter contra él.

.

.

.

_¿Por qué piensas que vamos a encontrar algo en un sitio como este?_ pregunto Suigetsu que trataba de caminar más cerca del ninja de cabellos negros.

_no estoy seguro si lleguemos a encontrar algo, por eso necesito que estés atento a lo que puedas ver_ respondió tranquilamente sasuke.

_pero aquí no se puede ver nada_ declaro el ninja. Quien al segundo siguiente supo que sus palabras estaban muy fuera de lugar _dijo no es que puedas ver algo, aunque fueras capaz de ver_ trato de aclarar, pero decidió mejor callarse en respuesta al silencio de sasuke.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos más, el lugar era una cueva angosta y escura que estaba muy poder debajo de la tierra. No entendía la necesidad de sasuke de buscar en un lugar como este.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando exactamente? - volvió a cuestionar Suigetsu, ya que el silencio lo ponía muy nervioso.

-lo sabré cuando lo vea- respondió como sin nada. Suigetsu estuvo a punto de hacer una broma al respecto, pero decidió callar por el bien de su vida. _ durante mi pelea contra itachi este me dijo algo muy importante " _el madara de hoy no es nada más que un patético caparazón de su antiguo ser"_ eso significa que madara está debilitado y es normal. Nadie puede escapar del paso del tiempo por muy fuerte que sea_

 ___ y que pasa si de verdad es alguien inmortal_ declaro como si nada el ninja y no porque le importara, pero el silencio en un lugar como estos era muy tenebroso.

_no se si existe algo llamado inmortalidad, pero no creo que madara lo sea, por lo que tiene que a ver una explicación para su actual condición_ " _que madara esté muerto fue tu propia suposición conveniente"_ las palabras de itachi no dejan de sonar en su cabeza pero si algo sabia era quela vida va en línea recta tiene un inicio y un final pero esa línea posee un límite orochimaru alguna vez se lo dijo " _el ser humano es sorprendente no existe ningún ser idéntico a otro, cada individuo es un universo y posee sus propios secretos es una lástima que el contenedor sea tan frágil y limitado, pero sabias que la mente no tiene edad esta puede vivir por el resto, es por ello que busco la manera de sobrepasar el defecto del tiempo quien es sin duda nuestro peor enemigo"._ Después de que una persona paso gran parte de su vida investigando los jutsus más extraños y la única manera que encontró de alargar su vida fue cambiando de cuerpo no creo que madara esté dispuesto a remplazar su cuerpo por lo que tiene que haber una forma de mantener su cuerpo en buen estado. Algo similar a lo que hace tsunade.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento presionando el trasmisor de su oído izquierdo, Suigetsu también era capaz de escuchar la misma información. Sasuke siguió caminando y él sabia que había llegado su turno de actuar por lo que comenzó a filtrarse por la pared. Hace algún tiempo nunca hubiera imaginado que podía hacer eso, pero sasuke le dijo que si podía convertir su cuerpo en liquido no vea imposible utilizar la humedad del suelo para filtrarse y avanzar mas rápido. Le llevo varios meses dominarlo, pero logro hacerlo y le ayudaba bastante ya que era capaz de recorrer grandes distancias a una velocidad alta sin cansarse lo único malo era que en tierra seca no podía hacerlo. Afortunadamente la tierra de la que estaban rodeados era húmeda.

Su objetivo era detectar a los ninjas que había más adelante. Por la información que tenían eran siete así que tenía que mantener la guardia alta si quería salir vivo de todo esto. Una vez en su posición comunico a sasuke. Sin tiempo de pensar el ataque fue rápido y fugaz en donde sasuke logro matar a tres e incapacitar a uno mientras él mato a dos.

_debo decir que pensé que serian mas fuerte, apenas y los golpee y murieron_ declaro el ninja viendo al ser blanco tirado en el suelo. Observo la habitación esta era pequeña pero lo que le llamaba la atención era el enorme tronco que estaba en una de las esquinas. Del árbol salían unas cuantas ramas que se extendían hasta un hombre recostado en una cama. Suigetsu describió toda la escena para que sasuke pudiera hacerse alguna imagen del lugar en donde estaban.

Sasuke no podía ver, pero no era difícil imaginar la habitación. Camino unos cuantos pasas y extendió la mano para poder sentir el tronco que era como lo había descrito Suigetsu. Cuando poso su mano pudo sentir un flujo de chakra. Sasuke siguió caminando hasta llegar enfrente de donde estaba recostado el hombre. Podía sentir su débil chakra dentro de su cuerpo que estaba conectado al árbol. _¿podría tratarse de la fuente de madara?_ Se cuestiono, aunque las posibilidades eran altas.

_¿quien es el hombre?_ pregunto.

Suigetsu se acerco para poder verlo mejor, era un hombre de mediana edad, tenia la mitad de su cuerpo del mismo color que los seres que habían matado, aunque parecía muy deteriorado. Su rastro también tenía varios daños. su cabello estaba largo de color negro. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí?_ Se cuestiono.

_no me parece familiar_ contesto.

_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? _ cuestiono el enemigo que había derribado sasuke, Suigetsu lo sostenía para que no pudiera escapar_ se están metiendo en serios problemas al venir hasta aquí_ declaro en tono de burla.

_¿Quién es él?_ menciono Suigetsu señalando al ninja recostado.

_porque tendría que responder_ se aventuró a responder el hombre blanco _ será mejor que se vallan o madara los matara_ declaro venenosamente.

Sasuke desenvaino su espada y le corto la cabeza al ninja blanco. Lo que menos necesitaba era que llamara a refuerzos, pero con sus palabras había corroborado la conexión de ese lugar con madara.

_¿qué haremos con ese hombre? Lo puedo matar aquí mismo_ pregunto Suigetsu señalando al hombre casi muerto y preparándose para usar su gran espada.

.

.

.

El plan estaba funcionando y habían logrado neutralizar a los enemigos. Cada hombre fue posicionado correctamente para lograr repeler sus habilidades. Pero nadie los había preparado para el siguiente ataque. El camino Deva estaba en los más alto de konoha y se preparaba para lanzar una técnica a gran escala _. Atracción o repulsión_ pensó shikamaru rápidamente para busca una contra medida. _Cinco segundos_ ese era el tiempo mínimo que necesitaba para volver a utilizar su habilidad. Habían pasado dos.

 _Repulsión_ concluyo shikamaru y trasmitió rápidamente su plan por medio de los ninjas de inteligencia.

.

.

.

Shikamaru estaba recuperando la conciencia el ultimo ataque fue casi devastador y aunque causo muchos daños solo eran estructurales. El conocimiento de sus habilidades había sido el factor que le permitió formular su plan para evacuar a las personas. Sin ello talvez a horita todos estarían muertos.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar varias explosiones, alguien estaba peleando _¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayado?_ Se cuestiono corriendo en dirección a la batalla. Cuando llego se sorprendió de la imagen que tenía. Un enorme zorro que dejaba ver su esqueleto estaba luchando con el camino Deva.

_shikamaru_ lo llamo sakura quien no parecía tener ninguna lesión fuerte por lo que se acercó buscando alguna explicación.

_que está pasando_

_ después de la explosión naruto llego y comenzó a pelear con pain pero en algún punto de la pelea naruto perdido el control, no podemos acercarnos ya que a hora mismo no reconoce a nadie_

_esto es malo_ declaro kakashi acercándose a los ninjas también acababa de recuperar la conciencia _ni si quiera yamato podría detenerlo_ informo sentándose para recuperar un poco de fuerzas.

El zorro estaba incontrolable ya que no solo se limitaba a atacar a pain, sino que destruía todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor. De pronto este detecto a los ninjas que descansaban y se acercó dispuesto a atacarlos. Nadie tenía fuerzas para defenderse o incluso escapar. Kakashi cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego ya que como si una fuerza aun mayor lo sostuviera naruto se paralizo y parecía recuperar la conciencia. ¿Qué había paso? Se cuestiono el ninja de pelos plateados ya que no conocía a nadie capaz de controlar a ese gran demonio, pero al parecer había subestimado la voluntad de su alumno al oponerse a todo ese gran chakra.

Naruto recupero la conciencia y regreso a su estado normal, estaba un poco consternado con la imagen que tenia al frente ya que parecía como si hubiera intentado atacar a sus amigos y eso le hacia sentir mal.

_naruto, me alegro que estés bien_ declaro sakura

_será mejor que te vallas naruto_ declaro shikamaru seriamente _aun hay un enemigo a quien tienes que enfrentar, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de él_ señalo al último camino de pie frente a ellos.

Naruto entendió las palabras de su amigo. No tenía mucha información, pero sabia de la existencia de nagato además de que durante su pelea logro ubicar a este. Sin decir nada partido dejando a sus amigos para seguir luchando.

.

.

.

La batalla había terminado y los habitantes de konoha agradecían a sus salvadores, shikamaru y naruto. Eso tres ninjas fueron los principales responsables de que nadie muriera. Naruto estaba feliz del gran recibimiento que tuvo a su llegada de su pelea con nagato, el ninja al final había aceptado sus palabras y decidió olvidar todo el odio que sentía. Aunque por el uso excesivo de su chakra quedo muy debilitado y al final murió. Todo había termino y naruto cayo desmayado siendo sostenido por kakashi quien no podía estar más orgullosos de su alumno.

_kakashi -sensei_ lo llamo sakura con preocupación.

Por desgracia a pesar de que las bajas fueron pocas los heridos eran muchos la mayoría ninjas. Antes de la explosión del camino Deva shikamaru alineo a todos los ninjas con técnicas de largo alcance para poder contrarrestar la onda de pain. Entre aquellos ninjas estaba la quinta que con su gran poder fue capaz de levantar un gran muro tras otro, pero al final esta había caído agotando todo su chakra.

_ella está muy débil y sigue sin responder_ informo el ninja de cabellos rosas.

.

.

.

Kakashi en conjunto con otros ninjas de inteligencia estaban dentro de una carpa provisional ya que la torre del hokage estaba muy dañada.

_para que solicitaste una reunión_ pregunto kakashi viendo a Inoichi. Él hombre era el líder del departamento de inteligencia que en conjunto con el padre de shikamaru lograban hacer un gran trabajo.

_al parecer la aldea de hoja no fue el único lugar que atacaron_ _"otro ataque"_ pensó kakashi al escuchar las palabras del ninja rubio.

_recibimos información de nuestros ninjas. Kumogakure estaba siendo atacada hasta hace algunos momentos, por lo que sabemos se trata de ninjas de akatsuki. Su objetivo al parecer era el ocho colas quien reside en el hermano del Raikage. Lo curioso de todo esto es que según nuestro informante la aldea se había estado preparando desde varios días atrás_

_¿quieres decir que sabia de su ataque?_ pregunto kakashi

_eso parece. Uno de los estos ninjas murió a manos del Raikage y él otro logro escapar_

_quieres decir ellos lograron someterlos_ pregunto Shikaku.

_no lo creo, según nuestra información el ninja de la máscara tenía dominada la batalla, pero en algún punto de esta decidió retirarse sin ningún motivo_ aclaro Inoichi.

El ninja del sharingan gurdo silencio, por la descripción de itachi el hombre con la máscara parecía que se trataba de Madara, pero no podría asegurarlo. Además de que tenia otra pregunta en mente ¿Cómo lograron proveer su ataque?

_El Raikage solicito una reunión con la hokage de carácter urgente_ menciono Shikaku _ el Daimyo y el consejo están enterados por lo que han solicitado una reunión urgente_ " _esto no era bueno_ " pensó kakashi, a hora más que nunca la aldea no podía quedarse sin un líder por lo que era casi seguro saber de que se trataba aquella reunión.

.

.

.

_kakashi-sensei, como es posible que quieran remplazar a la hokage, ella no está muerta en cualquier momento puede despertar_ chillo naruto después de enterarse de la resolución del consejo.

_las cosas de no son de esa manera_ trato de explicar kakashi a su ruidoso alumno _a hora mismo hay muchas cosas que tenemos que atender y la aldea necesita alguien al frente. A pesar de que nuestra condición no es tan mala eso no evita que otros países quieran aprovecharse_

_pero…_

_kakashi-sensei tiene razón naruto, pero no hay que preocuparse el actual hokage solo es provisional y cuando Tsunade despierte ella seguirá teniendo el mando_ aclaro sakura. Kakashi estaba un poco más tranquilo al verlos juntos, antes de la partida de naruto para entrenar había quedado un poco distanciado con sakura, pero al parecer las cosas entre ellos ya estaban un poco mejor.

_será mejor que ustedes concentren toda su energía en ayudar en la aldea_ animo el ninja viendo trabajar a sus alumnos. Todos los ninjas que aun podía levantarse trabajaban en la reconstrucción de la aldea e incluso tenían ayuda del país de la hierba. Por lo que sabía uno de estos ninjas fue quien alerto a los ninjas que viajaban en la misión de reconocimiento, esto fue decisivo en cuanto a ganar o perder y lo único que podía hacer era agradecerles, pero eso sería en otra ocasión ya que a hora mismo tenia varias cosas más en que pensar.

Kakashi no estaba a gusto con la resolución del consejo, pero no podía oponerse solo le quedaba espera que tsunade no tardara mucho en despertar y es que sabía que Danzu tenía una ideología completamente diferente de los anteriores lideres y no es que este hombre fuera malo, pero a la hora de proteger la aldea podía ser muy contundente y muchos sentidos. Por a hora lo que tenia que hacer era encontrarse con su huésped, había estado tentado decir de ello a Danzu, pero esto solo ponía en riegos el puesto de la quinta en cuanto despertara por lo que su prioridad era esconderlo o por lo menos mantenerlo oculto hasta que Tsunade recuperara la conciencia. De manera sutil llego hasta el departamento de inteligencia donde mantenía custodiado a itachi; como todas las veces que había estado viniendo el pasillo estaba vació ya que se trataba de unas instalaciones en reparación. Kakashi abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con un ninja envuelto en una camisa de fuerza, pero en su lugar se encontró con una habitación completamente vacía.

.

.

.

_pensar que tsunade me ocultaba algo como esto_ menciono el actual hokage viendo al ninja de cabellos negro quien estaba inconsciente _como siempre has hecho un buen trabajo_ felicito al ninja anbu, este estaba envuelto en una capa gris dejando ver solo una mascara blanca en forma de conejo con el contorno de los ojos color rojo.

_es un placer servirle Hokage-sama_ respondió el ninja detrás de la marcara.

_por a hora lo dejaremos aquí, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar antes de pensar que voy hacer con él_ ambos ninjas salieron de la habitación dentro del departamento de raíz. Danzu tenía una reunión pendiente y muchas otras cosas que arreglar, después de todo estaba seguro que la hokage no despertaría muy pronto.

 _Una nueva etapa había llegado a la aldea, las cosas pronto comenzarían a cambiar y los ninjas que hoy se sentían tranquilos por su reciente victoria pronto estarían anhelando estos tiempos de paz efímera. Porque a partir de este día un nuevo sistema estaba a punto de levantarse, aquellos que esperaban el despertar de su salvación solo se quedarían viendo pasar el tiempo y con ellos las esperanzas._

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado. Y como ya es costumbre les dejare algunas cosas que tiene que mantener en mente para continuar con el hilo de la historia demás de que quiero hacerles unas pequeñas aclaraciones.

1 comenzando con la batalla entre pain, no quise describirla porque no soy muy buena en ese ámbito además de que no había muchos que contar salvo que los resultados eran un tanto diferentes y es que tenía que serlo después de conocer las habilidades de los caminos del dolor no era posible que los viera perder.

2 bien tenemos los sueños o recuerdos de itachi presente desde el principio, como vemos nosotros como lectores sasuke esta con vida, pero ¿Cuál son sus verdaderas intenciones para con la aldea? Bien más adelante será revelado

3 ¿Qué fue lo que encontró sasuke? Creo que nos hacemos una idea de quien o que es, ¿Cómo jugara esto en la historia? Debo decirles que es una pieza clave para continuar la historia.

4 y bueno algo que realmente va con la línea del anime, a Danzu como líder de esta aldea, ¿Cómo serán las cosas estando él al frente? Solo diré que no muy bonitas.

En el próximo capitulo tendremos un gran salto de tiempo, pero tranquilos que iré describiendo como han cambiado las cosas.

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
